Shameless
by The Purple Polar Bear
Summary: In which, Shizuo and Izaya attempt to maintain a normal conventional relationship and fail miserably. If there was a thin line between love and hate, they had better not blur it too much. Otherwise one of them was going to end up dead. Their lives now consisted of shameless attempts, and shameful failures. SHIZAYA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to any random readers! This is my third Fanfic, and the sequel to an earlier story of mine titled **_**Walk of Shame. **_**This story is going to be multi-chaptered and considerably longer as well. As I've said before, I' am a newbie so if you see any spelling/grammatical errors (or just any errors at all) don't hesitate to call me out on them. If anyone reads this Fic and thinks that the characterization was horrendous, or that this Fic is just awful in general, tell me that as well. **

**On another note, the uploading of this story was significantly delayed, and I apologise to any of the people who have been waiting for it. Honestly, I've had this typed up for a while and was nervous about uploading it. Not because I' am afraid of critique (Because critique is good! Please criticize me!) but because I didn't want to disappoint anyone. I actually re-wrote this a few times. I was all excited, and happy, when BAM. Worry struck me and the self-questioning began.**

**That's enough explanations for now. **_**Shameless **_**is going to be a cocktail of genres. This means that it will be a mixture of everything. Romance will, of course, be the predominant one. But there will also be humour mixed in, a little bit of angst here and there, and some drama. Some family and friendship as well. Many characters of the cast will feature, but it will be Shizaya centred. **

**All other pairings will be as canon, but won't be that important to the story. **

**I hope this isn't so terrible that your eyes bleed and you go into a coma from banging your head on a desk. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

Chapter 1

Shizuo's lips smashed with Izaya's and he moved them messily, Izaya reciprocating. The taller man had his strong arms wrapped around Izaya's waist, and the raven was standing on his toes for further vantage.

This scene had been relatively common ever since last week.

Last week being when Shizuo had escorted Izaya back to his dump of an apartment, and the two had spoken with as much cordialness as they could muster. In the end, and after much arguing, a compromise had been reached.

They would attempt to maintain a sort of semblance of a romantic relationship.

Izaya had slapped himself after that evening. Surely this was a dream, it felt surreal enough to be one. Had he really agreed to be the blonde's lover? The monster repulsed him, didn't he? This new reality was tipping and turning and he was left feeling disorientated and moody.

That was when he wasn't with Shizuo. When he was around the blonde, if it was possible, Izaya would say with complete and utter certainty that he became intoxicated from being in his presence.

There was just something about Shizuo that distracted him from all of his current worries. Often, it was their arguing. It was hard to worry when you were verbally sparring. Even more often (scarily) it was the blondes tongue.

It was such a smart organ. It knew where to lick and caress until Izaya's mind was no longer filled with doubts but instead hazy pleasure and a sense of _rightness _that was unfamiliar.

However when he wasn't with Shizuo that deliriously delighted spirit evaporated and morphed into something much more unpleasant. There was doubt and there was a lot of self-questioning, and there was inadequacy.

Izaya had never felt _inadequate _before. Never in his entire twenty three years, and he did not react to that feeling well. He was surly and snarly and overall a pain in the neck for anyone who wasn't Shizuo.

It was a big change from his usual seditious and strategic attitude. Namie had long since stopped trying to engage him in conversation. He tended to take out his frustrations on her, since she was always lingering about. His insults had been particularly harsh, most consisting of: 'You sick bitch!' and 'Incestuous, incompetent, imbecile!'

That last one was a little mean. Namie wasn't incompetent.

It was testament to how stubborn she was that she didn't actually act on her vague threats to poison him. He was her source of income, and despite how much she wanted him to die for his insults against her 'perfect' love for Seji, the pay she was given was exemplary. Even if she did have to scuttle about like a housewife and clean and cook for the 'busy' man. Honestly, he was very similar to a teenager.

He was reluctant to take part in any household chores and preferred to spend his free time wrapped up in his technology. He was fortunate he had enough money to continue employing her.

Namie was oblivious to the source of Izaya's current displeasure, but would relish ridding him of it merely for her own benefit.

Izaya had no intention of enlightening her. He was still coming to terms with the situation himself. He was glad that she had not joined The Dollars, otherwise she would definitely have her suspicions about what was going on with him.

After he had committed the sinful 'Walk of Shame' the forums had exploded with rumours and gossip, and most of it seemed to be fuelled by 'Bakyura's' testament that Izaya had confirmed what they all had contemplated as being a possibility. Izaya had had sexual relations with Shizuo Heiwajima, and what devious things they had done to one another was up for public discussion. Izaya had stopped checking these posts when he had got a migraine from the constant facepalming he had done.

Soft, romantic sex with heartfelt moment and tears? Really?

The only tears he had shed were from the overwhelming mixture of pain and pleasure that had racked his body. One day though, it might be nice to go a little slower.

He wondered how many cell phones Shizuo had crushed from these propaganda polluted posts. He knew the beast's curiosity must have gotten the better of him at least once.

_I'll have to ask him..._

Izaya thought, his mind foggy.

_After we finish kissing..._

Izaya didn't have much time to browse these posts, anyways. He knew Namie was none the wiser, but he had been spending most of his time looking up relationship related material and reading over it. He needed some confidential help from a faceless romantic guru who spent their time writing articles. So far, he had learnt that one of the keys to making a relationship work was 'Patience'.

This he didn't have much to spare of. He could barely make if through a sentence with the blonde without one of them being reminded of how much they hated each other. Luckily, there was never that much talking whenever the two were together lately, asides from some playful little quips.

But that would have to change, wouldn't it? People who were in a relationship had to communicate regularly, they couldn't be making out _all _of the time, despite how appealing that prospect was.

Some of the other advice was marginally more helpful. Like being prepared for difficulties (and there would be many) and expecting for things to never be perfect (he'd never even deluded himself into thinking a relationship with Shizuo would be anything other than exhausting.)

Mentally exhausting, as well as physically. That blonde could go for hours. He was practically insatiable.

But Izaya couldn't exactly go back now, could he?

The two had acknowledged their strong feelings and their attraction to one another, and they had also decided to start dating immediately. They'd see how things worked out in time. There was no point of Shizuo trying to court Izaya when he shuddered at even the prospect of gifting Izaya with flowers.

That had been a suggestion from an unhelpful Celty, who was trying her hardest to support their relationship. She personally adored flowers, especially the Irish Wildflowers Shinra somehow managed to give her.

They'd favour Erika's advice and wouldn't try to force themselves to try and have a completely conventional relationship.

There wasn't anything wrong with being dysfunctional, was there?

Hell, Shinra and Celty were one of the oddest couples Izaya and Shizuo had ever seen and they still loved one another.

The old saying 'There's a thin line between love and hate.' accurately represented Shizuo and Izaya. Now they just had to try and not blur those lines too much lest they kill one another.

In the end, they would just have to try and ignore any niggling feelings of doubt and enjoy the new game they had established.

Shizuo may find Izaya insufferable, and Izaya may find Shizuo primitive, but at the end of the day they still shared a mutual obsession for each other.

Izaya panted when Shizuo pulled back, a thin strip of drool connecting their swollen lips."Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo put a faintly scarred index finger to his lips, and Izaya whimpered from the loss of those experienced lips. Experienced, because Shizuo spent more time with his tongue down Izaya's throat then he did when he was eating. He shushed him.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya mumbled from around the finger, not one to be silenced on command, or silenced at all. Izaya could talk underwater. "Why'd you stop?"

Shizuo stepped away, and wiped his moist mouth on the back of his sleeve. "I've got to get back to work. I shouldn't keep Tom waiting. He's been pretty lenient with me so far."

Tom had been a godsend, truly. He didn't question Shizuo when he chased after Izaya and returned sweaty and sated, and he never held it against him when he came back from his break two hours later then what was expected. Admittedly, he had only ever been late by two hours once, the rest of the times were about twenty minutes, when he had ducked into an alley to have a quickie with Izaya.

Everyone else had, of course, noticed the change, but Tom never mentioned it. The only thing he'd ever said on the matter was: 'Does he make you happy?'

When Shizuo had nodded with averted eyes and a shy disposition Tom had punched him in the arm in a show of comradely and said: 'Happy for you, man.'

"He's been so supportive..." Izaya stepped forward. "I'm almost jealous with how good he's been to you..."

"Been to us." Shizuo corrected curtly. "Tom is allowing me to waste my time with you instead of working, just so I'm happy. And you of all people should know, Mr. All-knowing Informant that time is _money, _especially when you run a Debt Collecting agency."

That sentence did not make Izaya feel grateful like Shizuo had intended, because Izaya had fixated on one word. Waste.

_He thinks he's wasting time with me? _

Izaya backed off, pasting back on that familiar smirk. He tried to pretend that that word didn't make something, something sad, twinge inside of him. "I'll get out of your way then." Izaya said.

Shizuo caught his arm as he went to walk. He was new at this relationship thing, but he had been around Izaya long enough to know that when the flea intended to leave without a smartass comment, there was something amiss. "What did I do wrong?"

No beating around the bush. Shizuo would take all day before he figured out what he had done wrong. It was best just to ask and save himself the hassle. "I don't know what you are talking about." Izaya smiled with closed eyes. "Excuse me, I should be going. I wouldn't want to _waste _anymore of your time." That last part slipped out, and Shizuo yanked Izaya towards him.

Shizuo wasn't very good with words. He tended to mix and mash them, especially around Izaya. The damned flea was so intelligent and articulate, and Shizuo was oftentimes simple-minded in comparison. He preferred to communicate with his actions, which he did most of the time. So instead of apologising (not really, why did the flea have to be so sensitive?) for the mindless comment, he drew Izaya into another rough kiss.

The flea's lips were so soft in comparison to his own chapped ones, and they tasted faintly of ootoro. He must have gone to Russia Sushi for breakfast.

Izaya's tongue darted out and swiped at Shizuo's lips, and Shizuo nipped it gently with an uncharacteristic, playful growl. Izaya giggled, and it tickled Shizuo's lips, which in turn made him give a chortle of his own. It was silly, the sort of thing that couples do. And it made Izaya feel happy.

Shizuo pulled back. He didn't say sorry. He merely pecked Izaya quickly. "I've really got to go. Don't let me catch you in Ikebukuro again today, otherwise I'll fucking flatten you."

"~Kinky..." Izaya was back to his usual taunting self, and Shizuo thought maybe he should have let the flea sulk for a little while, if only for a little silence. "`You do like me lying flat, although we've tried lots of positions..."

Shizuo clenched his fists. There were two reasons he loved kissing the flea so much. The first was because it was pleasant, the second was because it was one of the only times Izaya ever shut up. He stomped out of the damp alley they had darted into, and when he and Izaya were on the street, about to part ways, he turned around and slapped the fleas behind with a smirk.

Izaya yelped. That had fucking hurt!

Embarrassingly enough, he heard a snigger from someone, someone who happened to be employed by one of his clients. The man eyed him sinisterly, before continuing on his way.

Izaya gritted his teeth. Why did Shizuo continue to compromise his reputation? He turned on the blonde with a glower. "Shizuo," He spoke dangerously, but under his breath. "Don't do that!"

"Maybe I should more often if you use my whole name." Shizuo said, still smirking. "Calm down, I was just fooling around."

_Fooling around? The bruise that's going to be on my ass isn't going to be very funny! He chooses the most inopportune times to behave like an actual boyfriend._

Izaya could have scolded the blonde further, however instead of bothering to do so; he gave Shizuo a big, public hug. "~OH SHIZU-CHAN, YOU ARE THE SWEETEST BOYFRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" He gazed up at him, eyes gooey. He leant forward, and whispered in his ear. To an observer, it would appear as if he was whispering sweet nothings, but in reality he whispered an insult. "You brainless beast, your stupidity knows no bounds and your lack of brain cells is just plain tragic." He jumped back with a joyful grin. "Bye, bye!" He skipped off, neatly dodging the convenience store trashcan that was lobbed at him with dangerous precision.

_This is turning out to be so much fun!_

* * *

That evening, Izaya's outlook on life was far from fun. He was suffering from a migraine. He wished sometimes that his brain would just shut up, and stop spurting doubts and envisioning things that made him worried and fearful.

He was sitting at his computer, logged into his usual chatroom, and despite everyone being online and chatty, he wasn't feeling very talkative. The prospect of spreading rumours and creating mayhem didn't even cheer him up. He glanced at his computer unseeingly, and only paid any real attention when he was being addressed directly.

_**Setton: Hey Kanra, you've been really quiet tonight. What's up?**_

_**Taro Tanaka: Yeah, is something wrong Kanra? **_

_**Saika: Please tell us...we might be able to help.**_

Izaya laughed.

_Would Anri Sonhohara say the same thing if she knew who 'Kanra' really was?_

_**Bakyura: Maybe Kanra's finally choked and died. Rejoice peeps!**_

_**Saika: That would be terrible. Are you okay, Kanra?**_

Izaya began typing, feeling a little pleased his chatroom buddies were expressing undeserved concern for him.

_**Kanra: I'm perfectly healthy and well. Sorry to disappoint you Bakyura. :(**_

_**Bakyura: You must have been busy, to not reply like that. Usually you're so quick. What distracted you? **_

_He's deliberately trying to cause trouble for me. How very quaint._

_**Kanra: I was a little behind a T.V show I like. I was just catching up on an episode.**_

_**Bakyura: Speaking of behinds...how's yours, Kanra?**_

Izaya scowled. Masaomi implied too much. He knew that walk of shame would only bring about negative repercussions for him. Imagine his horror when he'd realized his ass still had dried blood caked around it when he had returned home after his talk with Shizuo.

_**Kanra: It's actually asleep from lazing around all day. I suppose that happens when you don't move for a long time. It's a common side effect. I feel really sorry for hospital patients, especially those with broken legs who don't have much mobility. **_

_**Bakyura has left the chatroom.**_

That was a little nasty. But Izaya was not in the mood to put up with Kida's smart aleck remarks.

_**Private message from Taro Tanaka**_

_**Taro Tanaka: Kanra, that was really mean.**_

Mikado could have said so much worse, but he was a good person, and good people didn't become cruel without true, hard incentive. However, Mikado was also a good friend, and he wasn't about to let Izaya say such hurtful things to his best friend, without expressing his disapproval at least. Izaya was sure Mikado was aware that he wasn't capable of stopping Izaya from doing anything.

Izaya couldn't think up a clever reply, and slammed his computer shut. Namie looked at him vaguely. She was working late. Izaya had been neglecting his work pile lately, so she had to suffer through tedious hours of overtime when she could have been staring lovingly at her picture of Seji that was mounted above her bed. Yeah, that was her evenings in a nutshell. "You know, you're going to damage your computer doing that, and I won't be getting you a replacement."

"Namie," Izaya said in a mild tone. "What is your role as my secretary?"

"To work for you..." She was unsure. Did he want a detailed response?

"That's right." Izaya nodded. "And are workers usually allowed to speak out of turn to their bosses?"

Namie was a proud woman, and she would rather lose her job then demean herself. "Orihara, you offered me this job, and you know you won't fire me, and before you say something like 'Oh won't I?' I know it's true, because no one else will deal with you. So stop with the power-trips and do something useful besides mope around like a little girl on her first menstrual cycle."

Izaya ignored her frankness, stood up, and slipped into his Eskimo jacket.

"Where are you going?" She sounded disinterested, but despite herself, she was a little curious as to what had the esteemed Izaya Orihara behaving so differently.

"Out." Izaya replied shortly.

He couldn't resist slamming the door behind him, and felt satisfied when the racket caused some of the files he had stacked up on a high shelf to fall in a landslide Namie would have no choice but to clean and straighten up.

_Bitch of a woman. I should just fire her!_

But she was right. No one else would deal with his peculiarities, and no one else would turn a blind eye to his criminal activities and the head he had stored on his bookcase.

Izaya did not wander the streets like he usually enjoyed. Instead he had a destination in mind, and it was Shizuo's apartment.

When he arrived, he knocked loudly, knowing the blonde would probably be snoozing on the couch. He heard curses and the door was yanked open with a rough: "What?"

Izaya stepped into the apartment without invitation and wrinkled his nose at the mess he could see in the kitchenette. Didn't the blonde know how to clean dishes? "I got bored."

_Or I just needed a dose of my Shizu-chan._

Shizuo looked cranky and weary, however when Izaya was standing before him, when he had _come _to him of his own free will, it stirred something inside of him and he swooped Izaya into his arms and tossed him over his shoulder.

Izaya let out a breath of surprise but didn't squirm. He had a feeling Shizuo would drop him if he did.

It wasn't a long walk to the bedroom, since Shizuo's apartment was small, and Shizuo tossed him onto the bed. Izaya bounced, and Shizuo jumped on after him. The ancient bed let out a mutinous groan, but Shizuo knew it could hold their weight. If it didn't collapse when they fucked, then it wasn't going to collapse when they jumped on the bed.

Shizuo crawled over Izaya and peered through his blonde locks down at the younger man. Izaya cocked an eyebrow at him in a challenge and Shizuo bit into his neck, drawing blood. "Mmmm," Izaya moaned in appreciation. "Shizu-chan, are you going to be my sexy vampire?"

"If that's what you're into." Shizuo lapped the salty crimson liquid up. Not really his taste. "But I don't sparkle. I hope you don't mind..."

Izaya giggled. He'd been doing that a lot lately, at least around Shizuo. "I'm not a Twilight fanatic, Shizu-chan. If you want I could call out 'Edward, oh Edward!'"

"There's only one name you call out," Shizuo muttered darkly. "And it's Shizuo."

"That's the only name I'd ever want to call out."

Shizuo froze. Izaya felt he'd said something incredibly stupid. Was this how normal humans felt? Always questioning themselves?

When Izaya thought Shizuo was about to stand up and shut down at the intimate confession, he merely grumbled. "Good."

Izaya relaxed. "Ravish me."

And Shizuo did.

**I know the ending is a little weak and lame, but I hope the first chapter as a whole wasn't completely disappointing. I know it's absurdly short, but the second chapter is completed and it is much longer, around the same length as the first chapter of Walk of Shame. **

**I will upload that chapter as soon as possible. First, I want to see if anyone has any complaints about this so I can edit that chapter accordingly. Don't worry, I'm not review ransoming (You don't have to review to make me update) I'm just going to wait for any possible feedback.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed! I sincerely hope this lived up to any expectations you may have had. Adios Peeps! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to any random readers! **

**Here is the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. As usual, point out any errors; tell me if it's awful, critique, critique, critique! **

**I also have something IMPORTANT to say to anyone who is following this story. I know most people skim over the Authors Notes, but I'd appreciate if you read this much. I' am completely dedicated to this Fanfiction. Therefore, I will not start any other stories until its completion, despite the temptation. However, I will post stories I have **_**already **_**completed, but never posted. These stories have been written prior to **_**Walk of Shame **_**and **_**Shameless**_**, and are no longer in process. So, if anyone sees that I've posted other stories, please be aware that I'm not starting any new projects. Don't worry. This story takes priority. I'm not starting a magnitude of stories when I should be focusing on this one. **

**I hope this isn't so terrible your eyes bleed and you go into a coma from banging your head on a desk. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

Chapter 2

Izaya woke up when he was set down outside Shizuo's apartment. He swayed hazardously, and gripped Shizuo's vest for balance. "Shizu-chan..." He mumbled drowsily. "What are you doing?"

"I've got to go to work, and I don't trust you inside my apartment."

Izaya gave a high pitched whine. "But Shizu-chan..."

"You're so childish when you wake up." Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Let go. Don't you have some work to do?"

Izaya's eyes flew open and his head snapped towards the closest window. The sun was just peeking through the clouds, but he could easily tell the time was close to six in the morning. "You're right." Izaya looked down, and wasn't surprised to see that Shizuo had redressed him in some thankfully _not _tarnished clothing. His Eskimo jacket was perfectly intact, although his black shirt had a few rips. Usually he was a light sleeper, and would awake at the slightest stir. However, he always felt so snug and comfortable next to Shizuo, and tended to sleep more deeply when with him, hence why he hadn't woken up whilst being dressed. "I've got a meeting today that I can't be late for."

"Who is it with?"

Izaya tapped Shizuo's nose. "Now I can't go and just tell you that...client confidentiality and all."

Shizuo gripped Izaya's finger hard, and it gave a crack. "I can keep a secret."

"Well aren't we nosy?" Izaya asked rhetorically. "Listen," He took on a businesslike demeanour. "I really can't tell you." Shizuo opened his mouth to object, but Izaya kissed it, swishing his tongue around. "Try not to think about me too much today~" Izaya sang, stepping back and straightening his jacket. "Call me, maybe?" Shizuo's fist shot out with the intention of meeting Izaya's face. Of course, Izaya ducked.

"Don't say 'Call me maybe' ever again," Shizuo spat irritably. "I hate that song. When it was popular, every time I entered a shopping center, or a restaurant, that damn pop melody was playing."

"I liked it," Izaya admitted, with a little embarrassment. "It was catchy."

"_Really?_" Shizuo said, before snickering heartily.

Izaya pouted. "What's so funny?"

"I just never thought you'd be one for bubblegum pop." Shizuo seemed unable to compose himself, and was bent over at the knees. "Now, I can definitely imagine you dancing to that song, an irritating anthem for an irritating flea."

"That song is not my anthem." Izaya said huffily. "And it's a guilty pleasure."

"So you even have it on your iPod?" Shizuo's chuckles sounded more like grumbles, and the sound made Izaya's stomach pool with warmth. "God flea, you can be such a girl."

"Well," Izaya tried to remain dignified. "You can be certain that I won't be calling you. No _maybe _about it."

Shizuo continued to laugh as Izaya stomped away, feeling awake and annoyed. This relationship thing really wasn't working for him. It was hard for him to be on equal ground with someone, especially someone like Shizuo, who lately gave as good as he got.

The more time Shizuo spent with Izaya, the more ammunition he had over the flea and the more he could make Izaya behave, well, human.

He never tired of observing Izaya, especially when he was displaying an emotion aside from superiority.

When Izaya stepped outside, he paused and closed his eyes, regulating his breathing.

_Today is another fun-filled day. Why is it fun? Because I get to interact with my lovely little humans. I won't allow that beast to ruin my day. I simply won't!_

Izaya skipped into the fray merrily.

* * *

"What do you mean my services are no longer needed?" Izaya tried not to show the surprise he was feeling. "I've been a loyal Informant for you for months."

The greying man looked at him blandly, a smouldering cigarette in his mouth. "It means exactly what I said, Orihara." He puffed some of the toxic smoke into the air.

Izaya wrinkled his nose. As if the dingy little consultation room he was in didn't smell rank enough... "Forgive me for my impertinence, but I insist I know your reasoning. It's not often I'm acquitted." Izaya said soberly.

The plump man shifted on the dirty leather lounge he had been lounging upon. "The company you're keeping these days is worrisome." He said.

"What?" Izaya blanched. He had been expecting the man to give some excuse about suspecting Izaya of double crossing him. He didn't even begin to think the information he was providing was dodgy. That was just impossible.

The man sighed, as if he was dealing with an errant child. "Do I really need to spell it out to you, Orihara? Shizuo Heiwajima. He's a debt collector and a lot of my men owe money to Tom Tanaka's agency. I can't run the risk of you betraying their location to him."

"I would never –"

"We can't trust you." Another man, this time a henchman interjected. He was standing behind his boss, arms crossed across a sturdy chest. "Everyone knows you're with Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Since when has personal affairs ever meddled with my work ethic? Shizu-chan has nothing to do with this! I'd never reveal any information to him, even if he tried to force it out."

"Please," Another man said sceptically. It was the same man who had witnessed Shizuo's play with Izaya yesterday, and he had his face twisted in an ugly sneer. "Your precious 'Shizu-chan' has you on a leash."

"He does not!" Izaya's outburst was loud, and only reinforced their opinion that the blonde was affecting Izaya too much for them to be comfortable with.

"This is our final word Orihara." The heavyset man told him, chin wobbling as he spoke. "You can leave now."

Izaya was a little in shock, and it took him a minute to stand up after the instruction. "Very well," Izaya said. He wasn't going to make himself look foolish by protesting any further. There was no use reasoning with these _idiots_.

And that was exactly what they were, idiots for firing the great Izaya Orihara.

Fired. The word made him want to puke. "I'll still require my payment." Izaya cleared his throat. "For the information I provided earlier."

"Forget it." The man said, and he joined his bodyguards in laughing this time. "You ain't getting any money from me. Unless..." He patted the fat wallet that was sitting in his breast pocket. "You want to come and get it." The suggestion sounded lecherous to Izaya, and not willing to be mocked, he lunged before the bodyguards had the chance to blink.

Izaya held the knife underneath the man's chin, and pressed it to the jugular gently. The man whimpered. He smelt heavily of perspiration and cheat deodorant, so Izaya didn't lean close. "Now..." Izaya purred gently. "Why don't you kindly hand me the price we agreed on and I'll be on my way."

The man was the cowardly sort, and did not bother arguing. With a shaking hand, he pulled out the wallet and leafed through it, pulling out a wad of cash and handing it to Izaya's own expectant hand.

Izaya flipped through the money, making certain he had been given the correct estimate. "Thank you. Now," He held a hand up as he stepped back. The five guards in the room had taken up fighting stances. "There's no need for fighting." Izaya inched out of the room carefully, but just when he turned his back, there was the expected command:

"Get him!"

Izaya flipped backwards in a fantastic show of agility when the first lackey tried to jump him. Once behind, he quickly stepped to the side, causing the next man to barrel into the first. They both landed on the floor in a heap of flying fists and limbs. Izaya wasn't a true combatant. He wasn't built like a gorilla or a bodybuilder, and he didn't have the advantage of enhanced strength like Shizuo did. He was a runner, more of a long distance fighter, and without a knife, he wasn't able to cause significant damage to giant, overly muscled men like these.

However he did have a knife, and sufficient experience with fighting. These men were muscle, and only ever got their hands dirty when they absolutely had to. Izaya could easily defeat them.

And he did.

One minute later every one of the bodyguards were lying on the disgusting ground groaning in pain, and the boss looked as if he was going to piss himself. Izaya smirked scarily, and trod over the figures, not bothering to avoid treading on their splayed body parts. He stamped particularly hard on the fingers of that asshole who had said Shizuo had him on a leash.

When he exited the room, the two bodyguards stationed in the doorway looked at him suspiciously, but allowed him to leave nevertheless, smart choice.

When Izaya exited the slummy building, he kicked the closest overfilling trashcan with all of his might in an outlet of anger. How dare those imbeciles fire him! This was unbelievable!

_Calm down..._

Izaya cautioned inwardly.

_Getting worked up won't solve anything. And the last thing I need is to be seen having a public breakdown. _

Izaya pulled back his leg and put his aching foot back on the ground. He pulled out one of his cellphones and flipped it open to check if he had any new messages. He'd had it on silent during the meeting, as a courtesy.

He usually didn't do so, as he was always expected to pick up his phone. However this group (though pathetic in comparison to the Yakuza) had the potential to be very dangerous, and contributed to his livelihood. With his information and instruction, they could have risen to their full potential. That wasn't going to happen now. Izaya would make sure of it. He would crush those wastes of DNA into the dirt and make sure they never rose out of it.

Izaya didn't often opt for revenge against anyone other than Shizuo, but these men had seriously compromised his reputation as well as made him seem weak. If it got out that he'd been fired, rumours would fly that he wasn't competent, and he just couldn't let that happen.

His phone buzzed, and Izaya accepted the call readily. "Ah, Mr. Shiki...just the man I wanted to speak to. What great timing..."

* * *

Izaya munched grumpily on his third plate of ootoro, downing the fatty tuna like it was water. He swallowed a large mouthful, and craned his neck around to see Simon. "Simon," He beckoned. The man had been chatting with a timid looking customer. "Come here." Simon bowed to the man he had been harassing and lumbered over. "More ootoro, please." Izaya said primly.

Simon took the empty plate that was shoved in his direction. He looked at Izaya worriedly. "You eat lots of ootoro today, but you still hungry?"

"Starving." Izaya replied shortly.

"You get sick." Simon shook his head. "Or fat."

Izaya glared at Simon for the unwanted and _unneeded _comments. "As long as I'm contributing to your business why should it matter?"

Simon sighed patiently. "You wear face of unhappiness, even after your tummy full. You only ever eat this much when you are sad."

Izaya knew that was true. He did tend to therapy eat when he was really angry or upset about something, although he never gained any bulk. He usually gorged on ootoro if he felt like therapy eating, so Simon was attuned to his moods. "I'm fine." Izaya said. "I just had a bad day." Izaya added. He knew Simon would never leave if he didn't open up a little.

Simon seemed appeased by his answer, and left to fetch him some more of his beloved ootoro.

When it arrived, Izaya began chewing on it despite the heaviness in his gut and the nausea he was feeling. The portions that were served at Russia Sushi were generous, so he was extremely full. However focusing on his fullness was better than focusing on what had transpired earlier, it was a coping mechanism, and it was safer than an alternative he had used to practice.

_It's good I'm sitting privately. I wouldn't want anyone else to witness my disgusting display of gluttony._

By the time Izaya slumped over the table with a terrible sensation of sickness, he had eaten six plates of ootoro. The fatty tuna sat heavily in his stomach, and he was turning green with the effort to not puke.

_Why did I eat so much...must, not, puke..._

He was like a stereotypical teenage girl who binged on ice-cream when they suffered a bad breakup.

Except he hadn't had a bad breakup, he had merely had a disagreement with Mr. Shiki, and was feeling very betrayed.

"Izaya," Simon shook his shoulder. "We closing now. You need taxi?"

"I need a bucket." Izaya said.

Simon shook his head, forehead crinkled in worry. "You eat like starving man. But do not waste food. It bad."

"I'm sure the starving orphans won't be that picky." Izaya managed to get out between his sickly groans. "It'd be just like a mother penguin when she regurgitates..."

"Bad joke." Simon said. "I call you taxi. It take you back to Shinjuku. It outside waiting."

As much as Simon disliked Izaya sometimes, he still cared about the other mans wellbeing. It was the sort of person he was. He had a rough upbringing, and that made it hard for him to hold a grudge for a long period of time.

"Thanks." Izaya stood up. He clutched his rolling stomach. Even after eating so much, it was still flat. He walked out of his sitting area. Russia Sushi was nearing closing time and not even Kadota and his gang were loitering around. It was usually filled with chatter, but it was eerily silent now.

Simon escorted Izaya outside and waved friendlily when the taxi drove away. Izaya didn't make any effort to maintain conversation with the driver. When he arrived at his apartment complex, he almost forgot to pay the man his money. He was absentminded.

His apartment was empty when he slumped inside, but still smelt of a freshly cooked meal Namie had no doubt concocted. Usually, it would have been appealing.

The files that had fallen yesterday had been restacked perfectly, and Namie had even gone through the trouble of straightening up Izaya's uncharacteristically messy desk.

Izaya didn't bother checking his emails before he went to bed as per usual. Instead he collapsed onto the voluminous mattress and sunk in with a sigh.

It had nearly been a horrible day.

Nearly, because his Shizu-chan had been in it, and that made any day marginally better as far as he was concerned.

He fell asleep.

* * *

Izaya stretched like a cat when he arose the next morning. His yawn stretched his jaw wide and he cringed when he noticed his reflection in the life-size mirror that was opposite his bed.

Although he was a self-proclaimed god, and an attractive male that made men and women alike drool, he still looked less than perfect in the mornings, like every other average human.

_Except Shizuo._

Izaya thought bitterly.

_He looks gorgeous even with crust in his eyes._

Izaya felt embarrassed when he surveyed himself. Shizuo had seen him in this state every morning? How shameful. His hair was sticking up in every direction! Not to mention the noticeable skinniness of his body. He went through a great amount of effort to make himself look much sturdier than he really was.

Izaya shuffled out into the lounge room. He'd woken up early at three in the morning and had dazedly changed into a pair of pyjama pants, so he wasn't naked when he sat down on his favourite spinny chair. With a fine layer of sleep crust in his eye, he missed the computer button twice before finally succeeding in switching it on. He was just preparing to log in when a cup of steaming coffee was placed in front of him. "Thank you..." Izaya croaked, his throat was still scratchy.

Namie nodded to indicate she had heard before sweeping back over to her own desk. "I know it's none of my business, but usually you don't need a wakeup call. You hadn't returned home before I left last night. Did something happen?"

"Well, don't you sound like a concerned housewife?" Izaya teased.

Namie flipped her hair with a blasé expression. "I'm not concerned, just curious."

"You're more like a worrisome mother..." Izaya decided, feeling contemplative. "Do you fret over me, Namie?"

"Drink your coffee before I slip something toxic in it." Namie recommended coolly. "I was the former chief of a pharmaceutical company. Just because it has merged that doesn't mean I still don't have lots of nice experimental drugs I can test out on you."

"Ooooh, scary..." Izaya fake shuddered. "You're a frightening sight, Namie~" He picked up his mug and took a sip, relishing in the warmth it radiated.

"You might want to wipe that drool away." Namie pointed a polished finger nail at his chin. "It's disgusting how you drool. I always have to clean spittle off of your pillow."

Izaya blushed. Drooling as well? Shizuo had enough ammunition on Izaya to last him a lifetime. He really needed to find something to blackmail the blonde with in case such a time came.

Namie glanced at Izaya when he didn't respond flippantly as usual, and did a double-take. Was Izaya Orihara _blushing? _Surely not, he must have been flushed from the temperature. Even though he was only clad in pyjama pants, and the apartment was a little chilly. Maybe he had a fever?

Namie crossed the room and put a cool hand upon his forehead. He wasn't hot. If anything, he was a little cold. "Cover up." She instructed tersely. "Else you'll catch a cold. And I can tell you now that I _won't _be nursing you back to health. You're a miserable wreck when you're sick, worse than a child."

Izaya pouted, mentally urging his skin to stop being pink. "I' am not."

Namie liked to think of herself as above such juvenile bickering, so she didn't reply back with a: 'Are too!' despite how much she truly wanted to do so. That Orihara...he was such a brat.

Izaya felt triumphant when the woman stalked back over to her desk and began flipping through a thick file. He loved vexing her. She was such an interesting little human.

Izaya logged into his email without even glancing down at his computer keys. He had 120 unopened emails that had been sent yesterday afternoon and evening. He _should _have been answering them and working yesterday, instead of pigging out at Simon's.

At the top of his listed emails, there was one from Shiki. Izaya thinned his lips. The email's title was: _Assuring alliance._

"Fuck him..." Izaya grumbled to himself. "Fucking asshole...I fucking help him for a relatively fucking low rate and assist him in fucking smuggling and I provide him with fucking information many people would fucking die for. I risk my life every day for his fucking organization and I get fucking lukewarm praise and fucking less-than-lucrative payment when I deserve much more. He thinks he's so fucking illustrious and fucking sophisticated and fucking respected. He's nothing but a fucking cowardly, self-righteous, waste of genetics!"

Namie didn't stop typing on a document she had just selected on her computer. "I have no idea how you can be so vulgar yet articulate at the same time."

"A talent many would die for." Izaya grumped. "Fuck..."

"I hope you don't speak that way around your sisters." Namie said. "Those girls have been corrupted enough."

"Unlike you, I don't have an unhealthy obsession with my siblings. I wouldn't care if they decided to become drug addicts." Izaya snapped. "If they swear like sailors, it's their choice. Neither of them are particularly ladylike." Izaya resisted the urge to punch his computer. Shiki had gall. Messaging after their confrontation so soon...

The shrill ring of a telephone shook Izaya from his murderous thoughts. Namie let it ring three times before picking it up. Despite Izaya having at least ten cell phones, and his number being relatively easy to acquire if you knew the right people, he still had a normal telephone, more as a formality than anything else. Those who called it were usually unexperienced with his sort of dealings, or those who required his services for something clean. "This is Orihara's–"

Izaya let out a whine.

Namie rolled her eyes. "-Mr. Orihara's office. May I ask who is calling?"

Izaya could barely detect a desperate voice coming from the receiver.

_Most likely a missing person or a kidnapped child. A little dull. _

"I see. Well, if you provide me with some contact details Mr. Orihara will get back to you."

The voice grew louder and more panicked, Namie held the phone away from her ear. "I understand your hurry. However some clients do have priority over others, and as you are a new client you will have to wait." Namie's voice was calm and composed. "In the meantime, please contact the authorities."

"– _Have – nothing – help –" _The voice shrieked from the phone brokenly, Izaya leant forward to hear better. _"I beg you!"_

"I have told you the standard procedure." Namie said.

"Please!"

Izaya stood up and bounced over to the telephone. He swiped it from Namie's hand and twirled his finger in the cord. "This is Mr. Orihara speaking."

"_Mr. Orihara! I need your help urgently. Usually I would not be so pushy, but this is an emergency. My son has been kidnapped, but the cops are treating this is as a runaway!"_

"How do you know he hasn't run away?" Izaya asked drolly.

"_I know my son, and he would never leave home like this. He loves his family."_

"I see..." Izaya already had a strong impression forming. "What time did he go missing?"

"_Yesterday night, when I went to wake him in the morning his bed was empty!" _

The woman was definitely hysterical.

"How can you be certain he hasn't just snuck out to attend a party? Or that he isn't at a friend's house?"

"_Jimmy would never do something silly like that."_

"Judging by your heavy accent and the gaudy name, I'm guessing you've got to be American. How long have you been living in Japan?"

"_I don't see how this is relevant, but about a year."_

"And how has little Timmy be settling in? It would be quite the culture shock, to move to a place like this..."

"_Shouldn't we be focusing on the kidnapping?"_

Izaya was getting annoyed. "It wasn't a kidnapping."

"_What do you mean? Of course it was!"_

"Were there signs of a struggle? Any evidence that points to this being an abduction?" There was a lengthy silence. "I didn't think so. Judging by what you've just told me, I'd assume that Timmy has yet to make any real friends. So that rules out the possibility of him sneaking out."

"_That's exactly what I said!"_

"How has Timmy been behaving lately? Withdrawn and down?"

"_Why does this matter!?"_

"Because your precious little Timmy has run away to try and fly back to the Land of the Free. He holds nothing but resentment for you and your spouse for making him leave his old life, and he is now trying to return to it. He's a teenager, isn't he? Most likely around sixteen...a difficult age to adapt to such a new lifestyle. I suggest you race to the nearest airport. This was so simple, I won't even ask for payment." Izaya placed the phone back down before the woman could respond. Honestly. The idiocy of some people.

"You're cruel." Namie commented. "Even to the humans you love."

Izaya walked back to his desk and continued to drink his coffee. He clicked and scrolled through his emails, brain whirring as he got into his Intel Broker mindset. It was midday when he finally completed replying to most of them. Most, because Shiki's still sits unopened and Izaya knows it wouldn't be in his best interest to delete it. So he ignores it, unable to ignore the anger he is still holding for that man. "I'm going out now." Izaya chirped after he had eaten the simple lunch Namie had prepared for him and changed into his usual outfit. "Later, Namie~" He skipped out the door.

* * *

Izaya peered through his binoculars and smirked when he saw Mikado falter yet again. The teenage boy was attempting to reach for Anri's hand, only to jerk it back at the last moment in cowardice. It was so funny to watch the conservative boy try and be bold, especially when Anri Sonohara was oblivious to the boy's silent struggle.

Izaya giggled somewhat manically as Anri unknowingly dodged one of Mikado's clumsy hands. "Are you okay, sir?" Izaya didn't glance away from the scene he was surveying at the question. The Starbucks employee drummed her fingernails impatiently on the table's surface when he didn't respond.

"I'll take a refill." Izaya told her.

"I only take orders at the counter." She said, brushing away a strand of brunette hair that had escaped from her tight bun. "Your laughing is disturbing the peace."

"I wasn't aware this was a library." Without looking, Izaya shoved his coffee mug in her direction. "Refill, now."

"I already told you –"

"Are we going to have a problem?" Izaya sighed, putting down his binoculars when Mikado accidently ran into a signpost. The brunette employee was tired and hassled looking, with bags under her eyes. "I asked for a refill. So, you'll give it to me."

"I –"

"You're so boring." Izaya said suddenly. "Just get me some more coffee."

"Fine." The girl acquiesced meekly. She trotted off.

Izaya was gone when she came back.

* * *

Izaya was passing by Russia Sushi when he was tackled to the ground. He looked up, and saw Erika beaming down at him, her hat slightly askew. "Izzy-chan!"

"Erika." Izaya replied back, a little stiffly. "Would you mind getting off?"

Erika stood back up, and leant Izaya a helping hand. Izaya accepted, and once he was standing, she wrapped an arm around his shoulder companionably. "So...how have things been going with Shizuo?"

Izaya sighed. He knew this interrogation would be coming. He'd been trying to delay it for as long as possible, avoiding Kadota's gang like they were the plague. "Fine..."

"Just fine?" Erika pressed. "Come on Izzy-chan...you can divulge all of your juicy little secrets to me...think of me as your dating counsellor!"

_Dating counsellor...huh...that doesn't sound like a half bad idea._

Maybe speaking confidentially to someone who could actually help him would be beneficial. Despite being so social, he didn't have any true friends besides Shinra to speak to about private issues, and Shinra was useless at lending a listening ear.

Izaya knew that Shizuo at least had Celty, but he couldn't speak with her. The headless rider's loyalty lay in Shizuo, so Izaya couldn't exactly trust her to not repeat what he said to Shizuo.

Erika was the only person he knew that was willing to listen to him. He could always speak with Namie, but she would just make acerbic comments. "Sure." Izaya said. "But let's do this over coffee, okay?"

* * *

Izaya waltzed back into Starbucks and reclaimed his previous seat. Erika sat across from him and the unfortunate brown haired employee grit her teeth so hard they cracked. She took their orders without complaint. Erika was miffed that the girl was catering to them. Weren't they supposed to wait in line like everyone else?

"So," Erika ignored the oddness. Maybe Izaya paid her extra. "Tell me everything that's on your mind. And there must be a lot."

"There is." Izaya confirmed. "I just don't know how to behave around Shizuo anymore. Every time I see him, my happiness kind of comes naturally, but when I'm away from him, all I do is question myself and his motives."

"His motives?" Erika blinked her brown eyes. "You think he's trying to take advantage of you?"

"I just don't know..." Izaya fiddled with the rings on his fingers. "Shizuo and I have only been...together for about a week, if you can even consider us as being 'together'. The only thing we've done is –" Izaya blushed. Despite being rather open when in discussion, Izaya didn't like talking about his sex life. "– Have sex."

Erika dabbed delicately at her nose with a napkin as blood began to dribble from her nostrils. "Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"It is when I think Shizuo is using me!" Izaya snarled, quickly becoming frustrated. Why did no one understand!? "We agreed to have a relationship, but so far I feel more like his lenient little fuck buddy then his boyfriend!"

Erika shushed him. "Quiet down, Izaya. Lest we be kicked out. Have you ever considered that Shizuo is as hapless as you are?"

"I'm not hapless." Izaya grimaced. "Just confused...Shizuo is romantically challenged, and I doubt he even knows how much I'm torturing myself right now."

"Maybe if you tell him, he might be a little more considerate of your feelings." Erika suggested. "You know Shizuo better than anyone else. You know he can be a little slow on the uptake."

"Hey, I'm the only one who can insult Shizu-chan." Izaya glowered, fingering the switchblade in his pocket. "Nevertheless, I'm the only one who's concerned. He wants to let everything play out, and I wanted to do that as well, but..."

"You always plan ahead." Erika finished. "You even have a life insurance policy. It would be near impossible for you to just sit back and wait for everything to 'play out'." A mug of coffee was placed in front of her, and she began chugging it down. "Wow! This is yummy!"

"How did you know about my life insurance policy?" Izaya regarded her beadily.

Erika waved a hand flippantly. "When I have a cute yaoi couple to obsess over, I make certain that I know the ins and outs of their lives. I also know that you've been secretly trying to engineer ootoro flavoured condoms since you hate the sweet flavoured ones Shizuo always buys."

Izaya gaped. "Have you been in my apartment?" He was certain not even Namie knew about that experiment!

"Of course she does." Erika said, as if reading Izaya's mind. "She's the one who maintains your apartment like a housekeeper."

"So she told you." Izaya harrumphed. "How much do you pay her to spy on me?"

"I don't." Erika said with a coy smile. "I merely tell her anything I know about Seji and Mika. When you get around as much as Kadota, Walker, Saburo and I do, you start to notice patterns in everyone's behaviour. I'm sure you know this."

"You're a lot more malevolent then you look." Izaya said. He felt a little impressed. "I don't know whether to fire Namie or have you rubbed out."

"You can do both if you want, but you won't have either of us to help you out." Erika said in a lilting voice. "You're nervous about the direction your relationship is heading, and you don't want things to end sour. You're naturally a control freak, so it only makes sense you're stressed about your lack of control in this situation."

"Yeah," Izaya nodded. "That sounds about right."

"Maybe you should just let go." Erika said with a warm smile. "Is it really so bad to not be in rigid control for once?"

"It is when everything is in Shizuo's favour." Izaya retorted. "Letting him remain in control could end disastrous."

"Why do you think he's the one in control? Is he a Dom?" Erika chattered excitably. "Are you his Submissive? That's hot!"

"No." Izaya shuddered. "Just no..." He was certain Shizuo would be into that sort of thing, but it was a little too soon for them to start anything up that was that kinky. Well, he thought so at least. "It just seems that he's the one making the decisions. We haven't spoken about it, but I know he's got very traditional ideals."

"PFFT!" Erika sprayed Izaya with coffee. She pounded herself on the chest and hacked. "Traditional? Are we speaking about the same fortissimo?"

Izaya picked up his own napkin and wiped away the scorching liquid that had been spat all over him. "Am I in love with another Shizu-chan?"

Wait a second.

Izaya blanched.

In _love? _

_It's not possible...I can't love him so deeply already!_

"Point made." Erika said. She was oblivious to his inner turmoil. "But Shizuo is the farthest thing from traditional. He's in a homosexual relationship with the guy he's been trying to kill since high school."

"Shizuo thinks he can just boss me around like I'm some woman." Izaya grumped. "He never lets me top."

"Would you even enjoy topping?" Erika asked, with a roll of her eyes. "You don't seem like much of a topper to me."

"I'm way smarter than the blonde, and also better attuned to feelings!"

"But do you have the sheer nerve?" Erika said, slurping impolitely on her coffee. "Shizu-chan is strong and masculine, and he'd never allow another man, especially you, to top him."

"I'm strong and masculine." Izaya said sulkily.

"You are strong," Erika acknowledged. "But as far as masculine goes, you don't even need to shave, and women are not attracted to you."

"But I've got a more dominant personality?" It came out as more of a question, and Erika giggled.

"You both have very dominant personalities. I bet Shizu-chan is the only man who has ever topped you."

There was a long pause, and Izaya sighed. "No, that isn't true. I actually prefer being bottom. I've always topped from the bottom with others."

"See? Then there's no reason to be offended! Why get pissed off about something that you don't even really mind? As long as you are both satisfied, does it really matter?"

"Back to the decision making," Izaya backtracked. "Since I'm constantly questioning myself like some insecure twit, he just keeps breezing along unhindered, amused with how he's the one in control of a situation and not me. It's unfair."

"You're totally overanalysing." Erika told him. "Maybe you guys need to go at a slower pace so you're not overwhelmed. I think you just need some assurance that Shizuo isn't just messing with you, and that he actually wants to be in a relationship with you. Have you talked about this with him?"

"We haven't spoken since that night last week." Izaya admitted sheepishly. "All we do is make-out and fuck."

"Well, my advice is to try doing some stuff normal couples do. Just because you guys are different it doesn't mean you can't go on dates or spend time doing something other than having sex. It'll be easier than you think."

Izaya pondered. He remembered the playful kiss, and the way Shizuo tended to lapse into more 'boyfriend' behaviour when he was relaxed.

This was going to be difficult. Izaya wanted Shizuo and he to be a little more average, but enraging Shizuo was still one of favourite hobbies. He would have to find a balance between the two.

_Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this. But I know breaking our 'relationship' off would be depressing. And I really am enjoying the new dynamics when I'm not worrying. _

"Another thing," Izaya started nervously. "Is it normal to feel undeserving?"

"You're becoming more human every day."

* * *

Across town, in a similar coffee haunt, Shizuo Heiwajima was consulting Celty Sturluson. The bakery they sat in smelt heavily of icing and breads, and he was gulping down a fresh strawberry milkshake. Celty herself didn't bother with pretences, and was just watching patiently. They hadn't been there long, but she knew Shizuo would spill his guts soon. "The flea is sensitive." He finally said, wiping away his milk moustache. "Usually he's so flippant and dismissive, but ever since we've started up this relationship, it's been like he's grown ovaries."

Celty didn't have a head, but he could tell that if she did, she would be giving him a disapproving look. [That's offensive to women, Shizuo.]

"Right it was sexist, sorry."

[It's fine. Izaya doesn't have a tendency to be sensitive, so I can see why this is bothering you. Can you describe his sensitivity a little better?]

"Well..." Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck. "Whenever I joke around with him, he gets all huffy."

Celty's shoulders shook in silent laughter. [Of course he does. He doesn't like being mocked, Shizuo. You should know that. He's used to being the one to make jokes, not being the one on the receiving end of them.]

"He also gets offended easily. Two days ago I made a comment about not being able to waste time with him, and he got disheartened."

This time, the look Celty would have angled him with – if her head had not been absent – would have been exasperation. [You know how competitive he is. He wants to be prioritized above everything else, and know you appreciate him and don't just see him as a hindrance.]

"But he is a hindrance." Shizuo growled.

[But he's also your lover.] Celty reminded. [I can't deny that he's a pest, but if you two are in a relationship, you have to view him as more than that.]

"I do," Shizuo reached for his packet of cigarettes, before realizing he couldn't smoke inside. The bakery's owner, a stooped woman with stretched skin, glanced over at him with a forbidding look. "He's my lover. I care about him, on some twisted level, and against my better judgement."

[Show him.] Celty's pale fingers typed expertly. [He can't know how you feel if you don't show him.]

"Shouldn't you be instructing me to tell him?" Shizuo questioned with a risen dark eyebrow.

[No. I have a feeling if you tried to tell him it would just turn into an argument. You've always been better at expressing yourself through actions.]

"How should I show him?"

[Through something that isn't sex.]

Shizuo deflated. How was he supposed to show him?

Celty had not been planning to give Shizuo any ideas, but she took pity on him. [Ask him on a date.]

"A _date?_" Shizuo recoiled at the idea. "You want me to take the flea on a date!?"

[How can you be so opposed to the idea? Are you ashamed of him?]

"I just never thought I'd have to take the flea out." Shizuo was feeling queasy. "Isn't that the sort of thing normal couples do?"

[You two aren't pariahs. You don't have to be exempt from doing average things. Izaya might like to go on a date with you. It would be a good way to communicate outside of the bedroom.]

"If Izaya wanted to go on a date, wouldn't he just ask me?" Shizuo's mind was boggled. "He's tenacious, and he knows how to get what he wants."

[Maybe he's waiting for you to ask.]

"Coward," Shizuo insulted. "He's always been a coward."

[Maybe he hasn't considered the possibility.]

"Or maybe he's just a no-good, pathetic, wuss." Shizuo proclaimed stubbornly.

[From what you've told me, I think Izaya may think you're using him.]

"Aren't we using each other for mutual benefit?"

[Shizuo, you need to answer this honestly. Do you only see him as a sex partner? Or do you see him as something more?]

Shizuo remembered the contentedness he often felt around the flea, how happy he felt when Izaya wanted to be around him, how elated he felt knowing that someone relied on him. Did he only desire Izaya as a sex buddy? Or did he want more? "I want more." Shizuo answered his own question. "I have too, right? The other morning I was worried for him when he spoke of a meeting he had to attend. I know the flea is involved in some nasty business; he must have dozens of enemies. I was concerned he may be hurt."

[You obviously care about him.] Celty reached across the table and grasped one of his hands. [I feel the same way whenever Shinra has to perform operations on lowlifes. Okay...we've established that you love him -]

"Love, I don't love him!" Shizuo said furiously. "It is way too soon for us to love one another!"

[Okay, okay,] Celty typed hurriedly, trying to appease him. [Now that we've established you care about him, let's focus on trying to rid Izaya of the notion that you're only using him. He needs some reassurance, so definitely take him on a date, or at least do something special. He's a planner, so he's probably busy worrying about what the future holds, show him you don't intend on doing anything malicious with him -]

"I can't promise him that." Shizuo said. "I might kill him one day."

[- Try and get him to relax.] Celty continued, as if she had not been interrupted. [Try your best not to make thoughtless comments all of the time. Stretch to him that he has a choice as well, Izaya has never relinquished some of his control to anyone before, so be grateful and gentle and don't hurt his feelings so bad that he'll stab you.]

"Gee, thanks." Shizuo said dryly.

[Don't make the mistake of thinking he's manipulating you either.] Celty squeezed his hand. [He'd never go this far to mess with you.]

Shizuo felt relieved. He'd been worrying about that.

[And most of all do NOT-] She put emphasis on NOT by underlining it. [- Listen to any advice Shinra may give you. Also, don't try and force yourself to be the typical boyfriend. Just try and incorporate some normalcy into your relationship. I'm sure that everything will turn out fine. :)]

"Thanks Celty." Shizuo was feeling better already. The headless woman was so lovely. Shinra was lucky to have her. "But I have one more question for you."

[What is it?]

"Is it normal to feel undeserving?"

[I don't know how Izaya could have ever considered you inhuman.]

* * *

**Yeah, the Call Me Maybe was extremely cheesy, but it made me laugh. Is it just me, or does anyone else find the thought of Izaya dancing to that song completely hilarious? Maybe it's just me... **

**Once again, it's a pretty lame and weak ending. I'm sorry. This chapter was pretty action packed for me, but next chapter there is a lot more Shizuo and Izaya interaction! Also, Shiki was mentioned in this chapter. He and Izaya will NOT have anything romantic going on. There is no love triangle here. **

**Please tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions or objections, I'll be delighted to hear them. Don't worry though. I'm not review ransoming (you don't have to review to make me update)**

**Before I finish this up, I will implore anyone who already hasn't, to read the IMPORTANT part of the Authors Note up above the beginning of this chapter.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed! I sincerely hope this lived up to any expectations you may have had. Adios Peeps! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to any random readers! This is the third chapter of **_**Shameless **_**and the longest one I have wrote so far. So, YAY! I had been planning to upload a smaller chapter, but then I wrote this and thought: 'Eh, what the hell.'**

**Hopefully this chapter can make up for how abruptly the last one ended. As per usual, if there are any spelling/grammatical errors or just any errors at all, point them out for me. If this chapter is not up to par, or you find it inadequate, tell me that as well. Critique, critique, critique!**

**I hope this isn't so terrible that your eyes bleed and you go into a coma from banging your head on a desk. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day Izaya roamed the streets of Ikebukuro preoccupied by his own thoughts. He had already bumped into at least five people, three of which had been unforgiving and turned to shout at him until they realized exactly who he was. Usually, this identification would have made him giddy, but today he didn't even really notice.

He was mulling over what Erika had said in Starbucks yesterday. Was he really overanalysing that much?

He was, wasn't he?

Izaya narrowly avoided bumping into a pole.

He'd just finished a particularly gruelling day of information collecting, and was now wandering around aimlessly whilst trying to figure out how he would approach Shizuo to talk to him about well, everything.

He wasn't used to speaking sincerely with someone, and even the prospect of having a heartfelt conversation made his palms sweaty and his heart thump wildly.

"Hey."

Izaya paused. He turned around.

Shizuo was standing behind him, peering through his blue lenses at him carefully. It was a calm greeting, one that had never been extended to him from the blonde.

"Hey." Izaya repeated, too surprised to take up a fighting stance. There was a silence, and it was obvious Shizuo thought it was still his turn to speak.

_What should I say? I know I have to talk to him about our relationship, but this isn't the right place. But, I don't feel like having him chase me around all day today, so I shouldn't bait him. Does this mean I should talk to him like he's a normal person?_

Izaya opened his mouth, but no words came out. He could only make a faint choking sound.

Shizuo saved him the duty of carrying on conversation by snorting amusedly. It was always entertaining to watch the usually so eloquent flea flounder like a fish out of water. Izaya really was getting the short end of the stick in this arrangement. It wasn't that Shizuo didn't struggle at all, but he definitely didn't weigh every word before he said it like Izaya was prone to doing as of late. "Shut your mouth before a fly flies inside. Cat got your tongue?" He knew he had to heed Celty's advice, but the flea was so adorable when he was like this.

"Obviously not," Izaya recovered from his lapse quickly. So that was how the blonde wanted to play? Fine...he would do what Erika had said later. "Since you just made a point of voicing your concern about a fly forcing itself down my throat, do you see a pussy on my tongue?" Izaya immediately inwardly cursed as Shizuo sniggered.

"A pussy in your mouth, huh? It was to my knowledge that the only thing that ever entered your mouth was cocks. Or more specifically, mine." Shizuo smiled proudly here, as it was some big accomplishment that Izaya had performed oral sex on his sizeable organ. He mentally apologised to Celty. He would ask the flea on a date soon.

Izaya looked around, and was relieved to note that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. Most of the people that had been in close vicinity to them had fled. They may be questioning the changes in Shizuo and Izaya's behaviour, but no one was confident enough yet to stay close to them just in case a fight did break out. It was their choice, a juicy piece of gossip? Or a broken bone? No one ever took the risk of finding out which one it would be if they did linger.

"Oh shut up," Izaya said waspishly. "My mouth has been on more cocks then yours. Don't think you're special."

_Okay, so that's a lie. I've never given another guy a blowjob before. But I lie all the time, so it shouldn't matter. _

The faceless romantic guru whose blog he had been frequenting would have tutted at him. She had always highlighted the importance of honesty in a relationship.

"You know you just made yourself sound like a cheap whore, right?" Shizuo said. He was disappointed at how far the flea would go to assert himself. "You shouldn't brag about that."

"Like I need a lecture from an introverted prude, Shizu-chan." Izaya scoffed. If there was one thing that fired him up, it was when anyone assumed he whored himself out for information. He had never gone so far as to do that. Yes, he could admit that he had behaved purposely seductive and sultry when the time called for it, but he would never demean himself in such a fashion.

"Oh I'm the prude?" Shizuo asked, his eyebrow twitching dangerously. "You're the one who was too bashful to change in front of me after the night when we had been _intimate _together."

Izaya's cheeks turned rather pink and he stepped forward angrily. "I was not _bashful. _I was just _respecting _myself."

"Like you did just now?" Shizuo said sharply. "Look flea, if you and I are going to be together, you need to stop with the tales about your other sexual endeavours. You're mine now. I don't want to hear about another person – man, or woman – touching you."

Izaya should have been indignant with the blatant possessiveness, but he wasn't. Instead he was pleased that he had incited such a reaction from Shizuo. Shizuo found him desirable, and that made Izaya's self-esteem boost exponentially. Not that he was ever lacking much in the first place.

_Shizuo wants me._

If Shizuo had only considered Izaya as a fuck buddy, he wouldn't have reacted so strongly to the thought of Izaya being with someone else.

_Maybe he does care more than I think._

No one had ever wanted Izaya so much that they would pursue him, or scold him, and he was overjoyed. He decided to project some of his joy onto Shizuo, and boldly walked forward and wrapped his arms around the man's broad shoulders. "I guess you're right..." Izaya's eyes were half lidded and his dark eyelashes fluttered. "...You're the only person – alive or dead – that can touch me. Does that make you happy?"

The question sounded casual, but Izaya really did want to get a serious answer as a response.

Shizuo pushed him away gruffly. "Don't do that. You'll only reinforce what everyone's been saying about us."

Izaya's feelings of joy disappeared and were swiftly replaced with rejection.

Shizuo noticed when the flea's shoulders slumped, and nearly punched himself in the eye. He was supposed to be assuring Izaya that he cared about him, not reinforcing Izaya's belief that he was ashamed of him.

"Shizu-chan, what's the point of denying any allegations?" Izaya rolled his eyes, trying to shake off the disappointment he was feeling. "You can be so daft sometimes. You're the one who made a point of marking me on that oh so fateful day not long ago."

Shizuo knew Izaya was right, but he still lit up a cigarette and pretended he hadn't spoken. "I've got to get back to work. I only came over to say hi." Shizuo had realized that greeting the flea before he had the gall to approach him prevented escalation of any disagreement they may have if Shizuo disengaged him. It was easier this way, Shizuo had only made the mistake of ignoring Izaya once after they had started dating, and it had not ended well for him.

Izaya was a lot like a needy animal sometimes. He needed constant attention and rewards for good behaviour, lest he fall into unsavoury habits.

Izaya may refer to Shizuo as a 'beast' but he had quite an animalistic side as well. He just didn't show it as often. "Do you have to?" Izaya leant forward again, but Shizuo grabbed his arms and held him still. Izaya wasn't a masochist, he was just hoping Shizuo wouldn't reject him each time he tried to touch him.

"Put your arms around me again, and you'll lose them." Izaya remained prone even when Shizuo let go and turned away. Damn it. He had to ask the flea on a date. But how should he phrase it? It was easier when he didn't have to look him in the face. "Come see me tonight. We'll go out somewhere." He cleared his throat and turned around when Izaya didn't respond. "Uh, that is, if you want too..." He looked unsure. "I don't want to force you into –"

"I'll come." Izaya said quickly.

Shizuo sighed in relief. He had been petrified of rejection. He wouldn't know how to react if the flea had laughed in his face. "Good. Seven o'clock. Don't be late." With that, he stalked away, as if the conversation had ended sourly.

Izaya watched him leave dumbly, feeling a cocktail of excitement and annoyance.

S_hizu-chan is so bossy._

There was excitement because the blonde had asked him on a real date, and annoyance, because Shizuo had surprised him yet again. Izaya had never been able to predict the blonde's moves with complete certainty. He had thought it was impossible for the blonde to become anymore unpredictable. He'd obviously been wrong.

Izaya observed as the blonde met back up with Tom. The dreadlocked man had been sipping from a cup of coffee, and their eyes caught briefly when Shizuo came into view. Tom seemed to be behaving cautiously around Shizuo, and although he looked as if he wanted to say something about Shizuo's lack of violence towards Izaya, he merely indicated in the direction of a dodgy apartment building. He went on ahead of Shizuo, and the blonde man, not being able to resist, turned back in Izaya's direction and scowled. "IZAYA, STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO!"

Izaya liked this bit of normalcy, and poked his tongue out childishly. He blew a raspberry, and neatly dodged the convenience store trashcan that Shizuo aimed at him. "Bye, bye!" He may have been overanalysing everything about his changed life when he wasn't in Shizuo's presence, but when he was with the monster, everything seemed so much more simplified. Even when the blonde was being a total bigoted moron, Izaya still had fun being with him.

Izaya stopped, and blew him a kiss before he skipped away merrily.

The prospect of their first _real _date made him feel like squealing like a pre-pubescent girl at a Justin Bieber concert. Where would Shizuo take him? Maybe to the cinema, or a nice restaurant...

* * *

Shizuo banged his head repeatedly against the hard wall of his apartment.

Shizuo had had a hard day so far. He hadn't gotten home until later than usual, since he had lost his temper with one of Tom's 'clients'. So, he hadn't had as much time as he had wanted to go over the finer details of their date.

This seriously bugged.

He never would have asked Izaya on a date if he had realized how much preparation and thought would have to go into planning it. Preparation and planning was more the flea's forte, it would have been easier if he'd just requested Izaya figure out what they should do.

However, he was the one who had asked the flea on a date, therefore, wasn't it his duty to decide what they did? Either way, he was confused as hell.

Because, what would Izaya truly enjoy doing? The flea only really had one hobby that he knew of, and that was spying on and terrorizing the local populace. That didn't appeal to him, so what should he select? He could always play it safe, and take the flea to dinner, but would that be too plain for Izaya? He knew the flea tended to have high standards. Not to mention, he couldn't even afford to eat at a fancy restaurant, let alone pay for Izaya as well. He could ask the flea to pay, but that would feel more like mooching, and Izaya would either be unimpressed, or mocking.

_I could take him to see a movie._

But then he would be faced with the dilemma of selecting one that they would both enjoy. Their tastes varied, and although Shizuo might be content to see some kid's movie or watch a horror, Izaya may want to watch something less mindless. Like a psychological thriller.

Letting Izaya select the movie could be disastrous as well, especially if he wanted to watch an advanced screening. Shizuo wouldn't be able to pay for that either.

The wall cracked as Shizuo banged his head harder.

_Shit. What am I supposed to do!? This is going to be a disaster! _

A hole formed in the wall, and Shizuo leant back, plaster littering his blonde hair.

_This day keeps going from bad to worse. You know what? Screw it. The flea is the one who's acting like such a weirdo, and if he doesn't like our date, then too bad._

* * *

Izaya rotated in front of his full-length mirror. He'd tried on four outfit combinations so far and had not been satisfied with any of them. Shizuo had not gave him any indication of where their first date would be taking place, so he didn't know whether to dress up a little or keep it casual.

He'd assumed Shizuo, being kind of stingy, would just take him to some cheap place to eat. But what if he didn't? What if he decided to be classy and had selected something much more sophisticated for them to do? If that were the case, his usual outfit just wouldn't be appropriate.

Thus, he'd been changing his clothes in rapid succession, growing more and more nervous when he couldn't find anything that he thought looked right.

He wanted to look appealing, but dark jeans would look silly paired with one of his suit jackets. He wanted to look like he wasn't trying too hard, but dark slacks would look out of place paired with a simple T-Shirt.

He was nitpicking a little, but he wanted to look perfect.

He just simply couldn't decide.

"Namie," Izaya called, finally deciding to seek a second opinion. "Come here."

The long haired woman's heels clacked as she walked to Izaya's room. She didn't bother knocking, and Izaya squawked. "Namie, what if I hadn't been dressed?"

Namie stared at him blandly. "Then you wouldn't have called me." It was odd how Izaya could be so confident, but at the same time so very _modest. _

"Humph." Izaya said, crossing his arms. "I need you to help me select an outfit for this evening."

Namie looked at the clothes heaped on the floor, and stopped herself from scorning him for the mess. God, she felt like his mother. "Is there a reason you can't choose your clothes yourself?" She questioned drolly. "I have a hefty load of paperwork to do since you've been spending so much time prancing around in Ikebukuro lately."

"I just love spending time with my humans." Izaya said, looking fixedly at his reflection instead of at the woman's displeased face.

"I don't know what's got you so preoccupied," Namie began, as she scooped up a pair of dark skinny jeans and a red silk blouse. She held them up against Izaya's body before nodding. "But you've been neglecting your work as of late and if you continue futzing around, you're going to get in trouble. I'm not an informant, I'm a secretary, and I can only take Mr. Shiki's calls for so long until he grows tired of waiting and decides to make an unexpected house call – arms up –" She pulled the shirt over Izaya's head, wondering when she had become a nanny. "– I don't want to lose my job because you're lovesick." She nodded once in approval and ran her fingers through his hair, working out the tangles.

"How did you –"

"Because I know love when I see it." She interrupted. "And you're definitely in love, and not just with the human race. Who is it?"

"Did you go through my search history?" Izaya asked, squinting at her.

"Yes." Namie answered with no hesitance. "I wanted to know why you were shielding the computer screen whenever I walked by. But –" She said when Izaya opened his mouth. "I had a feeling this was a romantic matter. I just wanted to confirm it. So who is he?"

Namie was persistent, Izaya would give her that. "How do you know it's a man?"

Namie raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "You typed in 'How to come out of the closet.' So, unless you keep getting trapped inside your needlessly large walk-in wardrobe, then you have to be homosexual."

"Yes, I' am." Izaya admitted, recalling the article. It had told him to be truthful, but it was hard for someone as deceptive as him to be honest. "I'm docking your pay for breaching my privacy."

Namie refused to show how much that annoyed her. Izaya loved getting a reaction, so the best thing to do was never give it to him. "Put your pants on." She stalked from the room.

Izaya pulled on the jeans and analysed himself. The jeans clutched enough to make him look sexy, but weren't skin-tight to make him look slutty. If he was being honest with himself, if Shizuo hadn't made the whore comments earlier that day, he definitely would have been wearing something a little more revealing to tease the monster.

_Maybe I should just..._

Izaya undid the top three buttons of his silk blouse, revealing the smooth skin of his collarbones and his upper chest. That wasn't _completely _whorish, right? He did want to look his best. There was nothing wrong with showing a little flesh, as long as he didn't go overboard.

Izaya was pleased with how he looked, and stepped over the piles of clothing carefully as he vacated his room.

Namie was sitting at her desk, flipping through a thick file.

"How do I look?" Izaya asked a little anxiously.

"It seems even you can be hit with the first date jitters." Namie remarked, not looking up. "I selected your clothes so I know you look fine. Who are you going out with?"

Izaya clucked his tongue. "Nosy, aren't we, Namie?"

Namie bit her own tongue to stop herself from snapping at him. That ungrateful brat!

"Well," Izaya drawled, pocketing his wallet and one of his trusty switchblades. It was good to always be cautious. "I had better get going. I don't want to be late." He toed on his black shoes. "Have fun, Namie!"

Izaya narrowly avoided getting hit with one of his own flying switchblades as he shut the door behind him. It seemed the woman knew all of his secret stash spots for his blades. That was a little disconcerting.

Izaya was a punctual person. Lots of the information he was tasked with giving was often time-sensitive, and he had many deadlines for jobs that he had to adhere to. Despite popular belief, it wasn't all just playtime for him.

So he arrived at Shizuo's rundown apartment exactly when his cell phone's clock ticked to seven. He knocked on the door with a little tune, and wiped his somewhat sweaty palms on his jeans whilst he waited for the blonde to admit him.

He heard thumping and then the door was inched open. One of Shizuo's mocha eyes peered out. "Wait here. I'm not ready." The door was rudely shut in his face.

Izaya was not impressed. Where was the chivalry? He knew Shizuo was brutish and uncultured, but was he truly so unmannered that he would slam his door in the face of the person he had invited to his home?

Their date was not off to a good start. Even Namie could give him warmer receptions, and she was frigid.

Deciding to give the blonde the benefit of the doubt, he tapped his foot whilst he waited patiently.

Ten minutes passed by (in which Izaya could hear Shizuo stomping about and swearing under his breath) until Shizuo re-opened the door. He stepped out, and nervously grabbed Izaya's hand. "Are you ready to go?"

Izaya wished Shizuo had wiped his own hand before taking his. It was all clammy. "Well, if I wasn't, I wouldn't have been waiting all this time."

Shizuo gripped his hand a little too hard, and his knuckles cracked. Ouch. "I was just getting ready."

Izaya took the chance to look at Shizuo. His hair was still damp from a shower, and he had attempted to neaten up. Attempted, because his shirt was still crinkled and there was a splatter of blood on the side. This made Izaya irritated.

_I went through all of that drama about picking an outfit for this? He didn't even change out of that shirt. Does he even know how to use a washing machine?_

That last thought was admittedly hypocritical. It had been a long time since Izaya had done his own laundry. It was a shame Shizuo didn't have the money to hire a maid.

Izaya decided to hold his tongue. This was their first date, and he would be damned if he was the one to ruin it. "Where are we going?" He asked as they stepped outside.

"I dunno." Shizuo admitted with a careless shrug. "I thought we could just walk around until we thought of something."

"Typical." Izaya quipped before he could stop himself. Typical of the beast to not think before acting...

"What?" Shizuo tried to keep his tone mild, but there was still a smidgen of steel.

"Nothing..." Izaya murmured. "I was just saying how typical it is for the weather to be so dreary on such an important day for us!" He gestured to the cloudy sky with an uneasy smile. "Don't you think?"

Shizuo didn't seem to believe him completely, but let it go. "Today's important?"

Izaya wasn't about to let _that _one go. He bristled. "Well, we are on our first date. I was under the impression it was a rather significant point in our lives. I don't know about you, but I've never been on a date before."

Actually, Izaya did know that Shizuo had been on a grand total of fifteen dates since he had first met him. He always thought that he needed to keep track of how many hapless fools Shizuo dated for intelligence purposes, but now he knew he was only convincing himself of that. In all likelihood, he had probably just been jealous. Why else would he have deliberately sabotaged some of them?

Shizuo snorted.

Was that man a pig? Izaya would have to speak to him about that... "What?"

"It's just that, for someone who loves humans so much, they sure don't return the sentiment, do they?" Shizuo laughed.

"Humans don't," Izaya breathed, putting his head on Shizuo's shoulder. "But monsters do."

Shizuo blushed, and Izaya giggled in his ear. "You look handsome when you blush like that...Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo pushed him away for the second time that day. He did so a little harder then he intended, and Izaya's back came into contact with another man's chest. This man was nearly as tall as Simon, but twice as large around the stomach. The man steadied Izaya with beefy arms, and Izaya turned around with a sincere smile for this helpful human. "Thank you, sir." Izaya didn't recognize him, he was certain he would have remembered someone so...big.

"No problem," The man said easily. Izaya immediately dubbed him as the 'Gentle giant' type...so easy to exploit, yet so easy to be intimidated by. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Shizuo immediately dubbed him as the 'Potential pervert' type. Shizuo reached out and snatched Izaya greedily away, like he was a toy he didn't want to share. What did that bastard think he was doing? Putting his grubby hands on _his _flea? "Hands off." Shizuo snarled, with his scariest expression.

The mammoth man let Izaya go without a fuss, although there was now a deep crevice between his brows.

"Shizuo," Izaya said in surprise. "Don't be so rude."

Shizuo gripped Izaya harder, hard enough so that the flea would have bruises on his arms tomorrow so that everyone else _knew _that he was the only one who could touch him, so that they could see how Shizuo's hands wrapped around him. "You're alright with some random guy handling you?" Shizuo didn't look down at Izaya; too busy trying to kill the large man with his glare. If looks could tell, the large man would be ten foot underground.

"He wasn't –"

"I'm sorry." The man apologised with a bow. "When I saw him coming, I just helped him reflexively. I didn't mean to offend."

"Don't apologise." Izaya glared at the man just as hard as Shizuo, making the unfortunate fellow begin to sweat. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I –"

"He grabbed you! He was accosting you!" Shizuo turned his own glare upon Izaya, and it was matched evenly.

"He caught me because you pushed me away. Don't be delusional, Shizu-chan."

"You smarmy little –"

"Look," Izaya said evenly. "If you don't want someone else to touch me, then don't push me in their direction. The fault is yours, so stop blaming others for what you're responsible for."

"Don't lecture me!"

"Don't give me grounds for a lecturing and maybe I won't."

"You –"

"You –"

The man edged away slowly, fearful for his life. Those two men were scary. When he was certain they wouldn't notice his absence, he ran away as fast as he could, ploughing through the crowd.

Shizuo and Izaya continued staring heatedly at one another, neither about to fold. Shizuo still had a hold of Izaya, and his grip was hurting. But Izaya gave no indication that he was feeling any pain. "Shizu-chan," Izaya was the first to break the sudden silence. "Let's just forget about this, okay?" He usually wasn't one to concede defeat, but he really didn't want this one inconsequential incident to ruin their entire date.

"Tch. Fine." Shizuo growled, but nevertheless nodded. "Let's go." Shizuo released Izaya's arms, and the raven haired man relaxed, letting go of the blade he had been preparing to draw. Shizuo was still feeling the bubbling jealousy that welled up when he saw that man touch Izaya, so he kept a possessive hand on the flea's elbow.

Izaya was not content to keep wandering idly, so when Shizuo failed to come up with any suggestions in the next fifteen minutes of strolling aimlessly, he decided that his rumbling stomach could take priority over Shizuo's fickleness. "I'm hungry." Izaya voiced.

"Oh," Shizuo blinked. "You wanna eat?"

"That is what people do when they're hungry." Yep. There was his dwindling patience coming into play. "Do you want to dine anywhere in particular?"

"I don't care."

_This feels more like a forced meeting between two colleagues that don't like each other rather than a date. _

"I guess we'll just go to Russia Sushi." Izaya sighed, disappointed. He'd really hoped (in vain) that this date would be...well, nice.

From what he knew about traditional first dates, the two participants were usually wrapped up in nervous anticipation at the beginning, but eventually relaxed when they spent more time together. One of them, sometimes the male, sometimes the female, would go through a tremendous effort to orchestrate the evening, and if the two were compatible, they would enjoy themselves immensely and the whole thing would be gorgeous and magical.

Izaya tried to convince himself that that wasn't what he had wanted.

It wasn't. Not at all.

_Why should I have expected any different from Shizuo?_

"Okay." Shizuo said. He looked a little unsure and nervous, but Izaya had never been one to spare pity.

Izaya waited to see if Shizuo would say anything more, but the man merely lit a cigarette.

Izaya sighed again. "Let's not wait for the grass to grow." It was a stupid expression, really. There was not much grass in Ikebukuro.

Izaya led the way to Russia Sushi at a fast pace, Shizuo following along behind him like a stalker.

_Or a loyal dog..._

Izaya thought, as Shizuo growled at a man venturing close to Izaya.

_II wonder if he'd consent to wearing a shock collar..._

When the two finally reached Russia Sushi, Shizuo had smoked four more cigarettes and Izaya was sick of accidently inhaling the toxic plumes. Was Shizuo trying to give him lung cancer? Not everyone was as resilient as he was to disease and injury.

"Hello you two, you come eat?" Izaya had never been so glad to see Simon. The dark man was waving at them happily, brandishing a glittery sign.

Izaya looked at it in bemusement. "Trying a new strategy of advertising? Or is it just a new designer?"

"Friend Erika and Walker create this." Simon told him, looking at the sign dolefully. "But it not bring in customers like they promised."

"Ah, I should have known." Izaya quipped. On closer observation, he could see an illustration of two men kissing and aliens. It was a bizarre mixture, definitely Erika and Walker. There were also some quotes from various manga's and books. "I'd go back to your normal signs. This one is a little," Izaya blinked at the rainbow spectrum of colours. "Overbearing."

"And unsettling," Shizuo contributed. "I know for certain Celty won't be eating here." He pointed at the green aliens.

Izaya turned to Shizuo, trying to inject as much 'Are you serious?' into his posture and face as possible. "Celty can't eat. She doesn't have a head."

"But Shinra does." Shizuo said. "And she sometimes gets takeout from here. They sometimes come here for dates as well."

"Oh, at least I'm not the only one suffering through an unstructured date." Izaya commented. It took him a long minute of Shizuo gawking at him in outrage to realize what he had just said. Why wasn't he filtering his opinions? He wanted this date to be a success! "When I say suffering-"

"Don't give me that bullshit." Shizuo snapped. "I know exactly what you meant. So are you saying this date is bad?"

"I didn't say that-"

"You said 'Unstructured'." Shizuo scowled.

"Unstructured isn't always bad. Just look at your apartment, it's a disgusting mess but it's still bearable."

"Bearable?" Shizuo repeated, scowl seeping deeper into his features. "Are you saying this date is only bearable?"

"Well it definitely isn't enjoyable!" Izaya snapped back, frustration finally making him lose his temper. "Not with you acting like some cranky Neanderthal who is incapable of not only planning ahead, but also stringing together a sentence."

"I apologise if this date isn't up to your royal standards. It's not fair you dumped the planning on me."

"I didn't dump it all on you, if you wanted me to decide what to do, why didn't you just ask me?" Izaya was dismayed. "I could have easily orchestrated this evening."

Shizuo was embarrassed. He didn't want to admit that he had truly wanted the evening to turn out well, and that he had decided to plan it so Izaya could enjoy himself. He also didn't admit to his rather humble income, which explained the lack of extravagantness. But most of all, he didn't want to admit how he had failed to think up any ideas despite the few hours he had stood banging his head against the wall and trying to come up with something. He already felt stupid enough in comparison to the brainy flea. Plus, he didn't want to give Izaya any more leeway to mock him. "Maybe if you were considerate enough to offer, I would have let you."

Izaya was steaming. Let him? Shizuo had no say over what he did! "You didn't give me any indication you needed me to hold your hand." This date was quickly turning into a disaster, and Izaya was long past the point of playing nice.

"Hold my hold? Don't act like you wouldn't want too!" Shizuo stepped forward. "You've been nothing but a whiny little schoolgirl ever since we started this relationship!"

Izaya remained unintimidated, and this time he did draw the switchblade he had in his pocket.

It's appearance proved to Shizuo that this 'date' was officially over. He was angry, of course, but underneath that anger he was disappointed. Disappointed in himself, and disappointed in Izaya. He'd wanted to impress Izaya with his thoughtfulness and show the flea that he could be a good boyfriend, but at the same time, he had wanted Izaya to be a little more lenient and trusting. It seemed they both had failed dismally. Shizuo lifted a fist, but hesitated. Wouldn't this be something like domestic violence now they were in a relationship? He'd seen the result of domestic violence on many men and women who lived with the scumbags that owed Tom money. Did he really want to be like one of those people?

"What's wrong Shizu-chan?" Izaya goaded. "Are you so stupid you can't process thoughts and act simultaneously?"

Screw domestic violence. That flea was going to die. Shizuo roared in anger as he threw the punch, but as usual, Izaya danced away gracefully. He looked around for the closest signpost, and reached for it. However, Simon gripped his hand, stopping him from even grazing it. "Stay the hell out of this!" He yelled at Simon. "Let me go!"

Simon shook his head, looking saddened. "You on date, date meant to be happy."

"Oh please!" Izaya scoffed. "This does not resemble a date in the slightest, Simon. Let him show off his monstrous strength."

Simon dropped the sign as Shizuo tugged. "Fighting always bad, it make you hungry."

"I wouldn't be hungry if Shizuo planned for us to eat somewhere." Izaya was disgruntled.

"Перестать вести себя так по-детски." Simon spoke in Russian, directing the words at Izaya.

"I'm not behaving childish." Izaya pouted, only reinforcing his childish behaviour. "Shizu-chan is the one behaving childish."

"How typical, blame me for your own faults." Shizuo's scowl was unrelenting.

"'I take you with all your faults and your strengths.'" Izaya quoted. The faceless romantic guru who had become his unknown advice giver had that displayed on her blog in big, red block writing.

"We are not getting married!" Shizuo shouted. "Why the fuck do you know wedding vows!?"

"Why do you?" Izaya countered.

Shizuo blushed. "I-I-"

"Something you want to tell me?" Izaya batted his eyelashes.

Shizuo's scowl became impossibly deeper. "I know them because Kasuka played a groom in one of his movies."

"Blame the brother." Izaya said. "Obviously, Shizu-chan wants to marry me and is trying to hide his intentions." Izaya knew this was false, but he was determined to get under the blonde's skin even further, and this was an effective way of doing so.

"You arrogant little-"

Simon whacked Shizuo upside the head before he finished that sentence. "Profanity not good. Scare away customers."

Izaya laughed as Shizuo rubbed his skull. "So someone is capable of hurting you. Simon, how much would I need to pay you to make you my personal hit man?"

Simon extended a long arm, and clouted Izaya as well. "Words hurt."

"Ouch!" Izaya yowled. "Not as much as your hand does. Why do you always end up hitting me?"

Simon sighed, extremely exasperated. The two had truly not matured much since their high school days, like he had naively hoped in the past. If anything, they were even worse. At least back then, Simon had been able to control them better. Many times Simon had pulled them apart and held them away from one another like quibbling children, whilst they kicked and struck out. Now, they were much more adapt at fighting, and knew how to evade him. "I only hit when need arises." Simon said soberly.

"Whatever." Izaya grumbled petulantly. "Let Shizu-chan go so I can slice him in a fair fight."

"Since when have you fought fair?" Shizuo asked. "You're a slippery, snide little bastard."

Izaya lunged, and the knife sunk into Simon's forearm when he shifted to shield Shizuo. Izaya barely refrained from gasping, instead focusing his gaze. "Simon, move."

"Я не буду." Simon matched Izaya's gaze, and he did not wince as the wound bled.

"Почему?" Izaya questioned.

"Потому что вы будете сожалеть об этом позже." Simon said.

Izaya groaned. "You aren't going to let me fight with him, are you?"

"No." Simon said, shaking his head in the negative. He let go of Shizuo. "You two should not fight. It bad."

"Shut up." Shizuo said strongly, cracking his knuckles. He observed Izaya with a locked jaw. "The flea is cruising for a bruising."

Izaya giggled manically. "Wow Shizu-chan, that rhymed and everything. Hoping to become a poet?"

"URGH!"

Before Izaya could continue to mock Shizuo, his phone rang. Shuffling through his pocket, he pulled it out, wrenching his knife out of Simon's arm at the same time.

The tall Russian didn't even wince.

"Hello?" He trilled into the phone, sounding calm and collected.

"_Izaya, Mr. Shiki is here. He wants to see you immediately."_

"Mr. Shiki?" Izaya repeated in puzzlement. "He didn't make a prior appointment."

"_He's insisting he did, through email. You never sent him confirmation, but he came regardless."_

Izaya would have liked to tell Namie to dismiss Shiki, but he was no fool. He knew that if Shiki was making a house call, it was because he had grown tired of Izaya's evasion and was not going to wait any longer. Izaya had been trying his patience, and as useful as he was to the powerful man, he knew he was also disposable.

"_Izaya?"_ Namie continued when he did not speak. Her voice was a whisper now, and no doubt she was leaning her face into the phone. _"Izaya, don't ask me to make him leave. He looks unhappy." _

Izaya sighed, but kept up his happy facade. "Assure Mr. Shiki I' am on my way and intend to be back by no later than eight."

"_Affirmative." _Namie said, like a soldier.

"Also, have some tea prepared for my return." Izaya hung up before she could reply. Shizuo and Simon were watching him, and Izaya took a few calming breaths. He reached over to Shizuo, and pulled out a folded handkerchief from his pocket.

"Hey!" Shizuo objected.

Izaya rolled his eyes, and wiped Simon's blood off of his knife. "I'm sure with even your meagre salary you can afford to purchase a new one, Shizu-chan." Once he was finished, he tossed the dirtied cloth into a nearby trash can.

"That was washable!"

"Shizu-chan," Izaya rolled his eyes once more, feeling as if he was dealing with a strong willed child, or one of his sisters.

_Shizu-chan does have a lot in common with Mairu and Kuurui. The three of them are great fighters, and they all love Kasuka Heiwajima a little too much for it to be healthy. _

At least Izaya knew the love wasn't incestuous. "I'm not returning to you a blood soaked scrap of cloth. It's disgusting."

For some reason, the thought of giving it back felt repulsive to Izaya. It was not soaked with his blood, it was splattered with Simon's, and he felt possessive. He didn't want Shizuo to own anything that had been stained with another's blood. Only _his _blood could have that sacred right.

"Izaya, you're –"

"Leaving." Izaya announced quickly. "I've just received a call from a rather unhospitable secretary who is no doubt cursing my every existence for leaving her with an executive of the Awakusu."

"The executive?" Shizuo's anger melted into concern fast, in a way that was so unpredictable and so very _Shizuo. _"Why is he in your apartment?"

"He's one of my clients." Izaya explained with a patronizing tone. "And my apartment is also my office."

Shizuo's brow crinkled with obvious worry. He didn't like the thought of Izaya being alone with a man like that. He knew it was illogical. Izaya was one of the strongest men in Ikebukuro, and was more than capable of defending himself. However there was one thing Izaya could not ward off, one thing that no amount of fighting and feinting could halt, and that was a bullet.

Shizuo may be able to survive the sting of multiple bullets, but Izaya would not. In fact, only one would be enough to kill him, and Shizuo was fairly certain that a man of Shiki's stature would definitely be armed with one.

Worry won over pride and Shizuo stepped around Simon to grasp Izaya and pull him close.

Izaya was surprised. Why did Shizuo always continue to shock him? He never reacted the way Izaya anticipated. It was positively absurd. "Shizu-chan, I don't have time for a quick sex session. Not only is the closest unpopulated alley a block away, but doing it in Russia Sushi, with Simon aware of our intentions, is a _total _turn off for me."

Simon looked a little nauseated. As if he had consumed one of his 'special' sushi combinations. Semi-confident that Shizuo and Izaya weren't going to beat each other bloody, he meandered off to intercept a harassed looking businessman. He may be a hardened man, but he was also a conservative one when it came to intimate matters.

He wanted nothing more than for those around him to be well-fed and happy, but he definitely didn't want to interfere with the sating of _other _needs.

"I have an urgent meeting." Izaya pried away Shizuo's fingers. "Shiki is a patient man, but he isn't a forgiving one, especially when you've done something that has suffiently irritated him or caused him strife."

"What have you been doing?" Shizuo questioned suspiciously. "Are you so inept that you can't practice a little conservation?"

"So articulate..." Izaya purred. "I do love being so superior to you, but sexy tutor Shizuo could definitely hit the spot."

Shizuo found it hard to remember that this devious little flirt was the same blushing man that had squawked with outrage at even the prospect of being seen wearing Shizuo's shirt.

The flea sure adapted quickly, but he had a gut feeling that if he truly started flirting back Izaya would become embarrassed and flustered.

He'd have to try it some time.

"Stop being a smartass and tell me what the hell kind of shit you've been getting yourself into." Shizuo said. "We're a couple now. I expect to be kept informed."

"You have a self-entitlement issue that you need to remedy." Izaya responded dryly. "See ya."

With that, Izaya stormed away, entirely disappointed with how the evening had turned out.

* * *

Namie looked relieved when Izaya stalked through the doorway of his apartment. She couldn't help but make a critical comment. "The date went bad." It was a statement, not a question.

"How did you know?" Izaya said.

Namie huffed. "You hardly ever look so crestfallen. Usually you bounce inside here with a Cheshire grin, not a sulky pout."

"I'm not pouting." Izaya said, remedying his expression. "Now where is-"

"Here." Shiki announced. He was sitting stiffly in front of Izaya's desk. Usually, the lounge was where Izaya's clients sat. Izaya never liked for them to be too close. However Shiki insisted he properly face Izaya levelly, and had purchased a rather expensive armchair himself for his visits, after Izaya had skimped out and brought a stiff wooden one. He turned his head slightly, to analyse Izaya. "You're late."

"How unfortunate, I apologise." Izaya didn't bother to sound remorseful. He'd run into a couple of thugs on his way back from Ikebukuro, and had to take an alternative route. "If you had given prior indication as to when you were arriving, I would have been waiting."

"I did, you just never opened my email." Shiki said. "Sit down Orihara."

Izaya was sick of being bossed around, and made this known by stomping over and collapsing in his chair in an ungrateful manner. "What do you need?"

Shiki furrowed his brow in a light frown. Orihara was never this disrespectful. He really must have gotten on his nerves. "I need you to compile a list of information on some doublecrossing smugglers. It shouldn't be difficult for you."

"Only time consuming..." Izaya's pout was back full force. "I don't know if I have the time."

Shiki sighed. "Orihara-"

"I've been really busy lately, flat out, working to the point of collapsing."

Namie tried to hide her snort poorly.

"I do have other clientele. You might have to have some of your men help you out on this one."

"Orihara-"

"Do not protest, Mr. Shiki. I have much to do. I can't prioritize."

_Not when you can't assist me in anything._

"Woe is me..."

Shiki's patience finally met its limit, and he leant forward angrily. "This behaviour is unbecoming of you, Izaya."

Izaya started. Shiki never addressed him by his first name.

"You're not a little boy, you're a grown man, and you should behave like one. Stop this tiresome sulking and do your job."

"My job?" Izaya's temper flared up. "The job I've lost recently from another client? I'm sorry, but my skills must be getting rusty."

Shiki slammed his hands on the desk, and it shook from the pressure. "It is not my job to assist you in fulfilling any foolish revenge schemes. I'm not getting any of my men involved in something so petty. I told you this when I called you last week."

"How can you expect me to do anything for you when we are no longer using one another for mutual benefit?"

"My tolerance can only extend so far, Orihara. Stop this."

"You aren't my father, Shiki."

"If I was I would have slapped your cheek a very long time ago." He said gravely.

Izaya gaped. Shiki had _never _spoken to him like that before.

"So you lost one client. Why should it matter? By the sounds of it, the man was a fool." His gaze softened a little, in paternal fondness. "Only a fool would fire you, Orihara, and only a fool would try and cheat you money and have his cronies attack you. Why waste time and effort trying to attain revenge on a fool?"

"Because it was humiliating," Izaya pouted. "What if I lose all of my clients due to," He paused. Did Shiki know about him and Shizuo? They were a common gossip topic, and he was a well connected man. "Due to the recent developments in my life..."

"This is about Shizuo Heiwajima, correct?" Shiki's face was stony.

"Yes."

"Well, I can't deny the balance between your work life and your personal life will be a precarious one. You sell Intel to criminals, the same criminals that are petrified of Heiwajima. Remember, you're intimidating enough on your own, and paired with Shizuo, you could be a formidable duo."

"I never thought of this being a problem..." Izaya massaged his temples. Relationships were so stressful. He didn't sign up for this!

_I was so stupid. I thought that being with Shizuo would be easy. That we could spend time together and kiss and screw and be happy. I didn't think of the repercussions this could bring to my profession. _

Izaya was forlorn. He knew if it came down to it, and he had to choose between Shizuo and his job, he would have to select the latter. He couldn't sacrifice something like that. Sacrifice something he had worked so hard at. Even for Shizuo. "I'm so unintelligent lately." Izaya bemoaned. "Relationships only bring you trouble."

"Why do you think I'm not married?" Shiki said humourlessly. "We live dangerous lives. There's no place for love here."

The words were cutting to Izaya, and his shoulders slumped.

Shiki was not an overly abrasive person, but he was not overly soft either. He wasn't accustomed to speaking so harshly to Orihara, but he knew Izaya had to hear the cold hard facts from an objective point of view. At the end of the day, it wouldn't be good for his work if the other man was hurt emotionally or physically. Not to mention, he did hold a little care for him. Whether it was because he had no children of his own, or he invested much in Orihara, he wasn't completely certain. "I'm not here to insist you make a decision. I'm here to get information and forewarn you of the consequences you may reap for your actions."

"I understand. Thank you Mr. Shiki." Izaya inclined his head in respect. It was something he seldom did, but like he had needed to hear Erika's advice, he had needed to hear Shiki's blunt facts as well. He needed balance and stability. With both sides spoken, he could make more informed decisions. "I'll compile the information post haste. I will email you the results."

"Very good." Shiki praised stiffly. "Do I need to give you any names?"

"Give me some credit, Mr. Shiki." Izaya smiled, and it was filled with his usual dark amusement. "It will be done by midnight tonight. I assure you."

"Good to have you back, Orihara."

* * *

**Translations: Перестать вести себя так по-детски - Stop acting so childish **

**Я не буду - I will not**

**Почему? - Why?**

**Потому что вы будете сожалеть об этом позже - Because you'll regret it later**

**Oh no. Izaya is becoming even more conflicted. How was Shiki? Was he too mean? Or was he too nice? I know this chapter was a little lacking in the humour department, but don't worry; this isn't a total angst fest. **

**The first date = disaster! I wonder what the next one will be like...or if there even is ****going to **_**be **_**a next one...**

**I hope to post the next chapter in the next few days. I hope this lived up to any expectations. Tell me if it did, tell me if it didn't. Review if you want. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed! Until next time! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to any random readers! This is the fourth chapter of **_**Shameless**_**, and can I first say: I'M SORRY!**

**I've had this typed up for a while, and did plan on posting it, but then I was concerned that the last chapter I posted wasn't good enough. If anyone thought it wasn't, please tell me. I really don't want to disappoint anyone. Tell me if you didn't like this as well. **

**As per usual, call me out on any spelling/grammatical errors. Tell me what you think. Reviews help me write the story better. **

**I hope this isn't so terrible that your eyes bleed and you go into a coma from banging your head on a desk. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Izaya avoided all outside contact for a week after his conversation with Shiki. He worked constantly and tirelessly, keeping all of his clients appeased and impressed. He didn't want to risk losing any connections or any more clients.

It seemed that Shiki had been right, only fools would fire him.

Although, his clients had been a little cautious, not hiring him directly and instead asking some carefully phrased questions to make certain his alliances laid with them before stating what they wanted and offering payment.

His work life was flourishing, but his personal life was extremely neglected. He was conflicted as far as Shizuo was concerned. He craved assurance that Shizuo and he were still a 'couple' after their less then friendly last encounter, but at the same time he was scared of having to confront him.

He was disappointed, but nervous, and he still thought he needed some counsel from his new love counsellor to discuss these newest developments.

He couldn't ignore his personal life just because of what Shiki had said, just like how he couldn't ignore his work life because of what Erika had been telling him.

Erika stressed the importance to him of his love life, whilst Shiki reminded him of his duties as an Informant.

He knew he had to leave his home at some point and stop living like a hermit, but he was afraid of being forced to make a decision.

What if Shizuo demanded Izaya quit his job? What if he made Izaya choose? He didn't want to choose one over the other. He wanted both. It may have been selfish, but wasn't he entitled to a little selfishness?

If there was a God, this must have been his way of punishing Izaya for acting in his position.

"Orihara, there is a phone call for you." Namie broke through his inner musings in her usual apathetic voice.

"Work related?" Izaya asked, typing up his report on a Judge who was addicted to cocaine and who was taking bribes from drug dealers to sway his court convictions. The police had quietly (in other words, secretly) requested he help them solve this case and prove the man guilty. It made him exhilarated to think even the authorities were seeking his Intel.

"Afraid not," Namie said. "It's Shinra Kishitani, again."

Izaya grimaced. The bespectacled man had been calling him frequently for the last three days, insisting Izaya speak with him. Usually, he would take the call from his only friend without hesitation, but he knew that Shinra would send him an email if he needed help with anything. No doubt the man wanted to lecture him about something or try and convince Izaya to partake in some creepy medical experiment. "Tell him I'm indisposed." Izaya instructed.

Namie made the excuse, but lowered her eyebrows in a pretty frown at his unheard response. "He says he's calling not only as your doctor, but as your friend."

"I have some pressing matters to attend to."

"I'm not taking his calls anymore." Namie objected, shoving the phone in his direction. "He's calling on the hour and his persistence should be rewarded, although I don't think his concern is warranted or deserved in your case."

"Meanie." Izaya poked his pink tongue out cheekily, but drew the phone to his ear nevertheless, typing one-handedly. "Shinra, to what do I owe the pleasure? You know I'm always happy to be of service, but I'm quite busy at the moment and a little unwell. Can I contact you at a later date? Unless this is urgent..."

* * *

"Izaya!" Shinra exclaimed delightedly. "Thanks for finally breaking your impenetrable silence and speaking to me! Why don't you come over for dinner!?"

Izaya closed his eyes in frustration. So that was how Shinra was going to play it. Extend a cheerful invitation for dinner and then bombard Izaya with a multitude of questions. "I'm not feeling up to that."

"Well if it's a no to dinner, you should at least let me check you out. There have been some nasty viral infections floating around and your immune system has never been the best. Early prevention will stop escalating illness. As your doctor, I insist you come for an unscheduled check-up."

"It's nothing. I'm just a little tired."

"Fatigue can cause significant damage to a body. You should-"

"I don't need a lecture, Shinra." Izaya interrupted impatiently. "Don't think I don't know-"

"Well," Shinra said slyly. "If you don't decide to come over I suppose I'll just have to send my darling Celty over to drag you."

Izaya scoffed. "You wouldn't dare. Besides, I could take Celty on."

"Even in your unwell state?"

Izaya inwardly swore. He'd really walked straight into that one. "Even when a little sick, I could still-"

"Do you really want to wreck up your apartment in a fight with a Dullahan? I usually prefer my darling Celty stay out of fights, but if it's with you, I think she could bring you over easily enough."

Izaya flushed in indignation. "Is that a challenge?"

"Not at all, it's just a reminder of what could happen if you decide to refuse coming. You're used to fighting Shizuo and thugs, not a Dullahan who is capable of conjuring shadows to do her bidding."

"What time?" Izaya asked through gritted teeth. Usually, he'd rise to a challenge, but right now he wanted to forego all fighting. He had enough problems to deal with without a conspicuous Dullahan battling with him. The last thing he needed was his clients thinking he'd made enemies with her. Not to mention, she could refuse to do some couriering for him.

"Hm...let's say six o'clock. I'll have Celty prepare us a delicious home meal that we can all share."

Izaya didn't fancy eating anything that a Dullahan who was without a sense of taste would cook up, but Shinra never tolerated badmouthing of Celty, and he didn't have the energy to argue, especially when he knew Shinra would still force him into going to his apartment despite the disagreement. "My stomach is a little unsettled." He lied. In actuality, he hadn't eaten in a while. "But I'll still come."

"Wonderful! Be sure to not keep us waiting!"

Shinra hung up without further ado. No doubt the man was probably hooting in triumph.

_Why does my only friend have to be so annoying?_

"I take it by that sour look you'll be leaving tonight." Namie commented. She was flicking through a fashion magazine. Despite the same attire she wore every day, she did have quite a wide variety of clothing. Technically, she was on a lunch break right now, so she could spend it as she pleased. Normally, she would be eager to be away from her overbearing boss. But today, she wanted to keep an eye on him. He'd been acting...off for the last week. "It's about time you stopped being cooped up in this stuffy apartment. I know I never asked, and really I don't care, but how did your date go with Shizuo?"

Izaya's aura immediately turned depressed and he thumped his head onto his keyboard. The keys dug into his face, and he winced at the sting. "It ended with me trying to slice him up."

"Isn't that how everything ends with you two?"

"Not always. Now our time together usually ends with me having a sore ass." Izaya didn't feel embarrassed with the intimate statement. Speaking so openly felt almost natural with Namie. Or maybe he just needed to vent...

"That is too much information." Namie said, disgust coating her tone.

"Does the subject of sex scare you?" Izaya teased. "I know you're probably a virgin, but-"

The magazine Namie was reading slapped Izaya across his face. "I won't divulge any details of my sex life to you, so you can store away the information for later manipulation, but I will say that I'm attractive, and men have fallen over their feet for me."

"You have brains and beauty." Izaya repeated words he had said once before. "The whole package...if I was straight, and women were actually interested in me, we would make a great couple." Izaya was only taunting Namie. Being with her would be like being in a relationship with his mother.

Namie growled. "As if, Orihara. I'd rather be with Shizuo then you. At least he has a preference for older woman."

"_What?_" Izaya stammered. "What do you mean by that?"

"You didn't know?" Namie picked up another magazine, this one a medical subscription. "Shizuo has only ever shown any interest in women older than him. I know this because a former colleague of mine went on a date with him and he mentioned it to her."

Izaya faintly recalled Shizuo going on a few dates with a woman from Namie's pharmaceutical company. She was older by about five years, with a short black bob and an elegant face.

_Does he not want to be with me because I'm not older than him? It's only a year's age difference! And I have a magnitude of life experience!_

"Whatever." Izaya said grumpily. "I'm going to finish up a few more documents before I get ready. Do me a favour and prepare me some dinner for when I return. Celty's cooking and I don't want to die from food poisoning."

* * *

Shinra and Celty's apartment door swung open before he even knocked, and Shinra was chatting in his ear as soon as he crossed the threshold. When he was finally sat down on the couch, Shinra looked at him expectantly, awaiting a reply.

"What?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Not really. If I was to pay attention to every insignificant thing you said I'd turn insane."

"It's too late for that." Shinra joked wryly.

Izaya pouted. "Way to make fun of my mental state, Shinra."

"I know." Shinra's demeanour morphed swiftly into something more serious. The sort of serious a doctor maintained when he delivered bad news to his patient or their families. "Your diminishing mental stability is not a laughing matter. Your psychopathic tendencies are something to worry about..." Suddenly, Shinra smiled goofily. "Although on the other hand, now that you and Shizuo are together you might become a little saner."

"How on earth do you figure that?" Izaya cocked his head in confusion. "If anything, he'll drive me even _more _insane. It's only been a week and already I've been seeking counselling and having short sobbing fests in the shower."

There was a silence. Shinra and Izaya regarded each other with schooled faces. Then, they both burst into hysterical laughter. Shinra collapsed on the couch next to his conflicted friend, and Izaya, in a rare show of companionship, slapped him on the shoulder. "Ah Shinra, you're such a horrible doctor. Laughing at my pain~"

"Someone has to pay you back for some of that sadism you're famous for." Shinra chuckled heartily. "Sobbing fests...at least you're doing the manly thing and admitting to it."

"Don't tell me you've never sobbed in the shower." Izaya said, ever the sceptic.

"More times then I'm proud to admit." Shinra said honestly, still grinning stupidly. "My darling Celty isn't that sensitive or delicate, so I like to shoulder the burden of her emotions and cry for her."

Izaya snorted. "Right..."

"Shun the nonbeliever!" Shinra pointed a finger at him dramatically.

Izaya went cross eyed, staring at the digit. "You know some cultures would find that offensive."

"I'm lucky you aren't easily offended." Shinra lowered his finger. He stood back up, smoothing down the creases in his ever-present lab coat. He crossed his arms and looked at Izaya sternly. "Now, that's enough high school behaviour. As much as I'm enjoying seeing this more human side of you, we have some things to discuss, and I'd rather get the heavy stuff out of the way before we eat dinner. Food doesn't taste that good when you feel bitter. It's like the feeling spreads to your tastebuds..."

"As a doctor, you should know the impossibility of that." Izaya barely refrained from standing up and leaving. He'd been enjoying that immature outlet. Shinra was such a mood killer. "These 'things' you speak of...are they Shizuo related?" Izaya knew the probability of that was high, but he wanted some confirmation before he stormed off.

"Maybe..." Shinra avoided eye contact, hunching down a little bit when Izaya stood up, shoulders square and chin jutted upwards stubbornly. Shinra may have been used to being beaten up (Celty may have gone easy, but she was still okay with hurting him) but he didn't relish the thought of getting sliced up like a hunk of meat and being left to bandage his own wounds. He may have been a fantastic medical man, but he wasn't immune to pain. "Look Izaya, just be rational about this. I know this is a 'no no' subject for you, but I really must breach it."

"Shinra...don't make me cut you..." Izaya drew out threateningly.

"Did Anri finally get to you? As flattered as I' am to know you want to love me, I'm fairly certain Shizuo would gut me and feed my entrails to a herd of stray cats if I ever _did _touch you. Or, he'd hand my ghastly remains over to Namie and she could experiment on them. Not a very sophisticated demise, but I suppose it _is_ better to go out knowing that Celty loves me."

Izaya deflated somewhat. "You two...are really in love."

"We are." Shinra looked over to a stack of DVD's Celty had rented recently. All of them were alien related, and as much as he didn't like seeing his darling Dullahan fearful, he did love the cuddles in bed she gave him in bed afterwards. Although if she did have nightmares she did tend to strike out at him in fear when she woke up... Shinra rubbed at one of his sore ribs. "And when you love someone, you'd do anything for them."

_Maybe I don't love him..._

Izaya picked at imaginary lint on his jacket.

_I mustn't. I wouldn't sacrifice anything for Shizuo. Not even my job. Shinra would never touch a single stethoscope ever again if Celty wanted something different for him. That must be what true love is. _

Shinra noticed the despondency Izaya was now feeling, and fidgeted. What had Celty told him not to do? That was right, preach about love. A topic he consequently could _not _stop blabbing about, even when he tried. What could he say? He was a lover.

"Um..." Shinra was saved from digging himself into a deeper hole by the sound of the shower shutting off. The noisiness from both of them had nearly made him forget the Dullahan's presence in the apartment. Now Celty could play his princess in shining armour! Celty looked darling even in clunky chain mail...

As if attuned to his thoughts, (and sometimes Shinra thought she was, did Dullahan's have mind reading capabilities? Did they have some physic connection?) Celty wandered out into the lounge room, a towel wrapped around her long neck. She started a little when she 'saw' Izaya. Obviously, she had been listening to music in the shower, and hadn't heard his entrance. [Hello Izaya. How long have you been here?]

Seeing Celty, Izaya immediately backed down. What could he say? He was cowardly. He wasn't afraid of a challenge, but he really wasn't in the mood to partake in one. "Not that long. Your precious fiancée invited me over."

[Fiancée?] Celty typed. [Shinra, have you been calling me that again? How many times do I have to tell you-]

"Relax." Izaya cooed placidly. "Shinra hasn't been calling you that. Although if you two do plan to get married anytime soon, make sure to ask Shizuo to be the maid of honour." A mental image of Shizuo wearing a flowing hideous pink dress arose in Izaya's mind, and it was so disturbing it made his empty stomach roll. "On second thoughts, don't. No one needs to see that."

At the mention of Shizuo, Celty cocked a hip and tapped one of her fluffy pink slipper clad feet. She didn't type a word, but Izaya heard what she was saying loud and clear.

"I've been busy." He felt the need to defend himself under her expectancy. He looked at his feet, feeling sheepish.

Celty gripped his chin and jerked his face upwards roughly. [That is not an adequate excuse. He hasn't said much about what transgressed on your date-]

"You know about the date?" Izaya's burgundy eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, you were the one..." Izaya scoffed. "Of course, he was _coerced _into taking me on a date. No wonder he seemed so unenthusiastic. He didn't even want to be there!"

[That's not true.] Celty squeezed his jaw hard. [He was asking me for some advice, and I provided him with some.]

Izaya barely stopped himself from ranting. Logically, he couldn't be angry about that. He had done the same thing with Erika. "But I bet you forced him-"

[As if I could force Shizuo to do anything!] Celty shook her head in exasperation. [His will is as strong as his body!]

"Celty is right." Shinra contributed. "Although he probably was hesitant, at the end of the day it was his decision to take you on a date. When it comes to Shizuo, you can be so dumb, Izaya."

Izaya's mouth fell open with outrage, and Celty pushed it back up. [Let's change the subject. I want to know exactly why you're in self-exile and exactly _why _you think you can get away with running away like this.]

"I'm not running away-" Shinra snorted, and Izaya shot him a glare. "Not one word, Shinra. . ."

[You are running away!]

"I'm not."

[You-]

"No Celty. He is right." Shinra spoke, against his better judgement. He picked up an abandoned coffee mug printed with his name and took a sip of rapidly cooling coffee. "He isn't running away."

"I told you." Izaya told Celty smugly.

"I wasn't finished." Shinra held up a finger. "He can't be running away from this, because he has never _stopped _running."

[Huh?]

Shinra sighed, and placed his coffee mug back down. He reached out to Celty and took away the towel wrapped around her neck. "Izaya is perpetually running away. It's the way he deals with all of his problems. A coping mechanism, I suppose, as well as a general characteristic of his personality. I could say it was in his genetic make-up, but I've never seen Mairu or Kururi running away like afraid little mice."

Once more, Izaya's jaw dropped with offense. And this time, Celty didn't shut it. She stepped back, feeling as if _she _should be the one fleeing. The outcome of this discussion was _not _going to be good. "Did you just..." Izaya managed to get out. "Call me..."

"Are you a man, or are you a mouse?"

"I will not dignify that with a response." Izaya said primly. "And just so you know, quoting John Steinbeck, out of context, does not make you look smart. It makes you look pretentious and _how did you memorize that_?" Izaya was smart, but Shinra sometimes took it to a whole new level. He had a photographic memory. And although that often came in handy, say, when he didn't have to go through records to remember all of Izaya's health history, it was often irritating, especially when he could recall mortifying memories that Izaya was convinced (and wished) everyone had forgotten.

Yeah. Because of that amazingly photographic memory, Shinra would never forget the time Izaya had been forced into taking his little sisters trick or treating, and consequently been forced to wear a costume himself, nor would he forget the memory of Izaya vomiting in the school cafeteria after seeing a dead fish's eye. And the memory of Izaya crying because he had heard a rumour Shizuo had died (and Izaya stood by, to this day, it had only been because he had wanted to kill the monster first) would never fade into oblivion.

But Of Mice and Men? That was an English text that both of them (at different times) had had to read and study when they were both in their early years of High School. Had Shinra re-read it? Did he have a copy?

Shinra shrugged. "You know me; I have a memory like an elephant. And I wasn't calling you anything directly."

"You were implying it." Izaya said waspishly. "Back to the topic at hand, I'm not running from anything, or anyone, just for clarification."

"Denial." Shinra said nasally, with a sympathetic shake of his head. "You're a bag of contradictions, Izaya. You're fearless and brave, but you're also gutless and cowardly. You're confident and bold, but you're private and indiscriminate. Do you know how difficult you would be to deal with as a romantic partner? If anyone should be running, it should be Shizuo."

[And he isn't.] Celty rejoined the conversation, feeling safer now that Izaya had simmered down somewhat. [He's not giving up on you.]

"Oh isn't he? Well, I would be inclined to believe you, if I could refer back to the phone calls or visits he has made ever since our date." Izaya said spitefully. "But, they don't exist. Just like his brain and his date planning capabilities."

Smoke billowed angrily out of Celty's neck and Izaya coughed, waving a hand in front of his face to ward it off. "Are you trying to suffocate me?"

Shinra was accustomed to Celty's eccentric behaviour, and didn't comment on the increase of smoke. "Celty would never do something like that."

[You are a complete and utter insensitive, miserable wretch of a human being!] Celty's hands shook from anger. [On second thoughts, you aren't even human!]

"Why thank you." Izaya smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you acknowledge my godliness."

[I didn't mean that in a good way, and it wasn't a compliment. While you've been busy victimizing yourself and trying to ignore reality, Shizuo has been beating himself up and unleashing his emotions in spasmodic spouts of fear inducing shouting at pedestrians. Not to mention the fights he has been in...He snapped a child's lollipop after the kid trod on his toe!]

Izaya sniggered. "Did he cry?"

[Shizuo, or the child?]

"Both."

[No, _she _bawled. And Shizuo felt even guiltier after that.]

Izaya sniggered again. "Making a little girl cry...he truly is a monster."

[YOU'RE the monster!] Celty bonked him on the head, hard.

Izaya winced, and rubbed the crown of his head. "Courier, that was mean..."

[I don't care. You should know that Shizuo has been worried out of his mind about you. Simon told me that you left to attend a meeting with the Awakusu Executive, and Shizuo was extremely concerned for your welfare.]

Izaya paused in his retort. Shizuo had been worried for him, but... "If he was so concerned like you say, why didn't he check up on me?"

Izaya's mind answered his own question before Celty had even finished typing up a reply.

"_You have a self-entitlement issue that you need to remedy." That's what I said. _

[If I'm being truthful, I don't know why he didn't. But I assume he had a sound reason for not doing so himself.]

"Himself?" Izaya said, sharp as a whip. He looked in Shinra's direction knowingly. "I should have known there was an ulterior motive for you calling so much. You just wanted to make sure I was alive, and not dead in a ditch somewhere."

Shinra scratched the back of his neck a little sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. "You caught me. Shizuo came to me and told me he was worried about you, but-" He continued quickly as Izaya opened his mouth. "-I was concerned as well! Both of us were!"

Izaya was connecting the dots. "So that is why you insisted I come for a check up. You just wanted to console your fears and make sure I wasn't injured or ill. And then after tonight, you were going to blab to Shizuo about everything I said and everything I did." Izaya clenched his fists. "I trusted you, Shinra. I thought you and I were friends."

"We are." Shinra babbled. "This is what friends do; they look out for each other. It wasn't like I was going to give him access to your medical history."

"He asked to see my medical history!?" Izaya cried out.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal. You've seen his."

"Yes, but I'm an Informant. I need to know everything about him, so I can stay one step ahead."

[And he's your lover.] Celty forced her PDA into his line of vision. [If Shinra hadn't been here, I would have given him your file without any second thoughts. You should be grateful.]

"Do you three not understand the concept of privacy?" Izaya's voice was high. There were some things in his medical history that he wasn't even comfortable with _Shinra _knowing about. The last thing he wanted was Shizuo to see any of it!

[Do _you_?] Celty countered. [You invade people's privacy for a living, among other things.]

Izaya couldn't think up a comeback. What she said technically was true. "At least I do that for an income."

[You enjoy it. Everyone knows it.]

Izaya shrugged.

Shinra sighed. "You of all people should know that Shizuo will protect the ones he cares about at any cost, Izaya. You should also know how proud he can be. I couldn't refuse him when he was so worried about you, and I couldn't slight him for not wanting to talk to you himself, not when he wasn't ranting about the date."

[Usually if something goes wrong, Shizuo confesses to me.] Celty cut in. [He does the same when something goes right. If he doesn't, I know it's because he's disappointed or ashamed. Ashamed of how things concluded that night.]

"Well, he should be." Izaya griped. "He was totally unprepared."

[Don't shift all of the blame on him. Your standards are too high. Did you seriously expect Shizuo to do all of the work?]

"That's usually what he enjoys."

[You both need to learn to communicate better, without fighting, and without causing damage to one another or public property.]

"Which brings me back to the issue of running," Shinra crossed his arms. "You need to man up and take responsibility for your own life. Shizuo isn't forcing you into this relationship. You're in it of your own free will. And let me tell you, if you're only humouring him, or are planning to blackmail him, I won't stop Celty from hurting you. It's not fair that you act this way. You're only hurting yourself in the long-run. I know you feel comfortable distancing yourself, but doing so will only end in heartbreak for the both of you, and the further deterioration of your mental state."

_Shinra sure knows how to ramble._

"If you doubt my intentions, I suggest you speak with Erika or Namie." Izaya said coolly. "They should clarify everything for you."

"I don't want to sound distrusting-"

"You're a little too late." Izaya was not taking well to Shinra's newfound attitude. The doctor had never spoken to him so seriously before.

_First Mr. Shiki and now Shinra. Everyone seems to be making a habit of speaking to me differently lately._

[The bottom line is that you should stop avoiding Shizuo and stop pushing us away. I know we aren't particularly close, but you owe that much to Shinra and Shizuo.]

Izaya averted his stare from Celty, and instead found the floor to be quite fascinating. He knew the truth behind the words, but he didn't want to accept what the two were saying. Like Shizuo, Izaya was proud. But, he had to admit and acknowledge the correctness of some of their statements, and he had to end this petty standoff with Shizuo. All of this time, he had been waiting for Shizuo to approach _him,_ when _he _had been the one to tell Shizuo to back off in the first place. Shizuo was just adhering to his words, and how was he to know that Izaya had just lashed out in the moment and actually did want him to pick up the phone? He didn't know Izaya that well yet, and that was partly due to the fact that Izaya was hesitant to open up. Yet, he didn't want to come off as pushy or overly forceful. He wanted Izaya to be comfortable, and for Izaya to enjoy himself.

_Shizuo is so honourable and noble it almost makes me sick. _

"If it means a lot to you, I suppose I can put Shizu-chan out of his misery and break our silence." Izaya said this stoically, as if he hadn't just been analysing.

_I'll prove I'm not a mouse. I won't run away this time. Shiki is right, I'm a grown man, and Shinra and Celty are right also, it's not fair to Shizuo if I keep up with this hot and cold behaviour._

[That was a quick change of heart.] Celty was suspicious. [I expected you to argue longer.]

"Izaya isn't as bull-headed as Shizuo." Shinra said with an approving smile.

"I have the capacity to be reasonable." Izaya rubbed his heavy eyelids. This entire ordeal had been exhausting. "I might have to skip dinner. I'm feeling a little tired."

"Of course you are." Shinra scolded. "I told you on the phone that you needed to get more sleep and treat your body better. You're definitely staying for dinner. I don't trust you to feed yourself."

The prospect of a good meal was appealing to Izaya, but Celty's cooking abilities were no doubt as horrific as the first impressions she gave. "I promise I'll eat when I get home. You can even call Namie and have her confirm my eating."

"Namie is paid to work for you, so you could easily instruct her to lie. Not to mention, she doesn't care enough about you to defy your orders and compromise her job. You're staying. End of discussion."

[I agree with Shinra.] Celty adjusted her black attire, revealing an expanse of unblemished Irish skin.

Shinra ogled her. "Wow..."

Celty ignored his staring and instead made her way to the kitchen.

"Ahem, anyways..." Shinra shook his head, still looking incredibly love-struck. "I want to do a physical on you."

* * *

"I never knew Shizu-chan could be so protective." Izaya said, pulling back on his long sleeved black T-Shirt. "He insisted on you doing a physical on me..."

Shinra had just revealed that titbit of information, and was now scribbling down some changes to Izaya's medical profile. "Celty told him you do have a tendency of ignoring some of your injuries in busy or stressful times. You and I both know you detest check-ups. But don't worry," Shinra looked up from his writing with an unreadable expression. "I'm the only one who knows about how strong your aversion is."

Izaya picked up his fur lined jacket. The only reason he allowed Shinra to examine and treat him was because he trusted the elder man. He had known him long enough to know that Shinra only had his best interests at heart, even if he did try and force Izaya to partake in medical experiments half of the time. "I know you're supporting Shizu-chan and I's relationship outwardly, but inwardly, you're not certain if this whole thing is a good idea."

"I just don't want either of you to get hurt." Shinra admitted. He was glad that Dullahan's didn't have enhanced hearing. "I'm your only friend Izaya, and I worry for you."

"You don't need to-"

"Don't I? How can I not worry, when you are who you are?"

Izaya picked at the fur lining of his jacket, wanting to keep his hands occupied with something. "Shinra..."

"Look, with there being trouble in paradise so early, I can't help but feel worried. You've only been together for a short amount of time, and already there have been negative repercussions."

_Does he know about how I..._

"Word gets around. One of my patients this week was part of the same gang that fired you."

"Does Shizu-chan-?"

"No." Shinra shook his head. "I didn't think you would want him to know."

Izaya gave a sigh of relief. It was embarrassing enough that the firing had actually occurred. He didn't want the overprotective former bartender to find out about it. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't be thanking me yet. I think you should tell him yourself. You can't keep trying to hide things."

"I've had enough of being lectured tonight. Can the rest of the evening be opinion free?"

Shinra smiled sympathetically. "I think you've been scolded enough for tonight."

"Thank you." Izaya sighed once more. The wafting scent of something unholy drifted from the kitchen, and Izaya shuddered. "Shinra, I really don't want to eat whatever Celty concocts this evening."

"Tough." Shinra said. "The faster you eat the faster you can leave." Shinra grabbed Izaya by the sleeve, and all but dragged him over to the dining table. Celty was carrying a platter of what appeared to be a mixture of ramen, cranberry juice and pig ears.

Izaya shuddered. Pig ears? Did Celty know they were not good for human consumption? Shinra pushed Izaya down into a seat and sat down eagerly, eyeing the platter as if it was a five class dish cooked by a fancy chef. "I really should be going..." Izaya tried again weakly. "I told Namie to cook for me tonight..."

"Nonsense," Shinra said. He kicked Izaya under the table. Celty seemed a little unsure that her dish was prepared correctly. "You'll love Celty's cooking."

"I've heard such great things about it." Izaya reluctantly served himself a small bowl of the disgusting concoction. "Yummy..." Under Celty's expectant 'stare' Izaya picked up his chopsticks. Resisting the urge to hold his nose, he placed some of the sticky, gluggy ramen inside of his mouth. The taste was revolting, and he almost gagged. Before he could swallow, there came a knock at the door, and thankfully, Celty hurried to open it. Izaya immediately spat out the mouthful and begun gulping down the cup of tea that was also within reach. "That was foul! Shinra, this is torture!"

Shinra was resolutely eating away, eyes watering. "This is heavenly...a truly unique combination..."

"Yeah, if by 'unique' you really mean 'horrific'." Izaya said. "No wonder you two always eat out so much."

"Be quiet." Shinra hissed. "Don't hurt Celty's feelings. She works really hard on her cooking."

"Evidently not hard enough...maybe I should stop giving her so many jobs so then she has more time to practice."

Shinra kicked him under the table once more.

"Ouch. No need to get physical, Shinra."

Shinra opened his mouth to reply, but went silent, looking over Izaya's shoulder.

_Don't tell me..._

Izaya came to a conclusion fast. He turned around. Shizuo was standing besides Celty in the entry to the dining room, looking a mixture of dumbfounded and determined. He looked Izaya up and down critically.

_Here we go..._

"Shizuo, what a coincidence!" Shinra stood up and clapped his hands together merrily. "Why don't you join us for dinner?"

Shizuo was torn. On one half, he wanted to further scrutinize Izaya, but on the other, he really didn't want to sample Celty's cooking firsthand. The putrid scent had been noticeable even before he had been admitted inside the apartment. "Sure. If it's no problem..."

Celty waved a hand dismissively. [Of course it isn't. It's lucky I made extra.]

Izaya crossed his arms and thinned his lips as Shizuo clumped awkwardly over to the table. To his dismay, he took the seat directly across from Izaya, despite it being further away from the food and drink. "Shizu-chan..." Izaya greeted stiffly. It would be immature of him to ignore the man when he was right in front of him. Not to mention difficult.

"Flea..." Shizuo said in return.

Celty took her seat adjacent to Shinra. [Dig in, Shizuo. I made extra]

Shizuo looked at the food as if it would jump and attack him. "Actually-"

"Don't be bashful, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled sweetly. "I know you must work up a big appetite after working so hard all day." So, the monster had planned to make an appearance beforehand. The tactical beast.

Shizuo glared at Izaya through his blue lenses. "I'm sure you must work up an appetite also. With all of your scurrying around." If Shizuo was going to have to suffer through eating Celty's meal, then so was the flea.

"Oh no, using your brain doesn't use up as much energy."

"Are you implying I don't use my brain!?"

"If the shoe fits..."

Shizuo gritted his teeth. He hadn't come to Shinra's with the purpose of fighting with Izaya. He wanted to make sure the flea was okay, and causing grievous bodily harm would just be anti-productive in the end. He dished himself some of the food, and began munching on it, ignoring the revolting taste. Swallowing thickly, he raised an eyebrow at Izaya with a smirk.

It was Izaya's turn to glare.

_Challenge accepted, Shizu-chan._

He chewed slower, his stomach wasn't as strong as Shizuo, but he still managed to keep down the food as he ate.

The two continued like this, eating mouthfuls in turn and glowering at each other, waiting for the other to crack and put down their chopsticks. Celty was oblivious to this, merely excited that others were actually eating her cooking.

Shinra was just glad he wouldn't have to consume all of the food on his own. He didn't know how much longer he could last. "Celty darling, do you think you could go make some more tea?"

Celty nodded happily. [Sure. Tea is good to wash down a meal with, right?]

"Right." Shinra waited until after she had collected the teapot and was out of sight. "You two are going to make yourselves sick." He warned. He was glad he didn't have to eat as much to appease Celty, but he didn't want to risk Shizuo or Izaya vomiting up their meals. That would just bring on a Celty hissy fit. She would be furious if she realized they had been eating her meal despite not liking it.

Izaya ignored the warning and the nauseous feeling in his stomach and slurped up some of the cranberry juice. "You were the one pressuring me to eat."

"Going to give up, flea?" Shizuo taunted, crunching on a pig ear. "Is your stomach as weak as your body?"

"Is your gut as hard as your head?" Izaya snipped. "You are unbelievable. You know that?"

"Well, I'm glad you aren't injured." Shizuo snarled. "Which means that your self-imposed exile was just out of avoidance."

"What, a man can't be hard-working without being accused of running away?" Izaya abandoned the pretence, and dropped his chopsticks. "I've been busy lately. I'm sorry if I don't have time to indulge your clinginess. Who do you think you are? Trying to take a peek at my medical records and having Shinra call me in for a check-up!"

Shinra kicked him for the third time that night, and shot Izaya a look that screamed: 'What are you doing!?'

"I think I'm the man who is supposed to be your boyfriend! I swear Izaya, do you have multiple personalities? That would explain your fluctuating behaviour and your unpredictable mood swings." Shizuo wasn't the slightest bit ashamed. Why was the flea so angry that Shizuo cared about him?

Celty re-entered the room, hearing the escalating volume. She placed the re-filled teapot back on the table, and shadows flickered at her feet, ready to restrain.

Izaya wanted to slap himself. He didn't want to argue with Shizuo, but he had expected to have more time to think about what he was going to say to him. "Shut up."

"You shut up!" Shizuo didn't want to hurt Izaya, but he wanted to express his anger physically. However, he didn't want to break Shinra and Celty's table by sending his fist through it. Impulsively, he scooped up a handful of the cranberry ramen and tossed it right into Izaya's face.

The glob smashed into Izaya's face, and he wiped it away slowly. "Mature, Shizu-chan. It only makes sense you would throw your food at me like some monkey. Now I'm awfully relieved you didn't actually take me out to dinner." Izaya's burgundy eyes sparkled with malevolence. "Actually, comparing you to a monkey is just offensive to monkey's."

Shizuo growled, and threw another handful, this one landing in Izaya's hair.

The ramen dangled in front of Izaya's eyes, and he growled himself, hurling some back in retaliation. It would take forever to get the stuff out of his hair.

The noodles hit Shizuo's sunglasses, obscuring his vision. He took them off, mocha eyes darkened in barely repressed rage. He threw some more.

All hell broke loose.

The food Celty had lovingly prepared went flying in different directions, splattering on the clean floor and the apartment's walls. Shinra watched with shock as the two engaged in a juvenile food fight, an actual _food fight. _He felt like he was back in High School again. "Um, you two-" A wayward pigs ear struck him on the nose, and he clutched it in pain. "Ouch!"

Celty's shadows stretched menacingly, and when cranberry juice landed on one of her favourite pink fluffy slippers, they spiked forward and wrapped around the two men. [ENOUGH!] She typed in capital letters, as the two squirmed. [Just look what you've gone and done! Is this any way to treat a respected friend's house!?]

Shizuo looked at the mess and winced in apology. "I'm sorry, Celty. I just got angry..."

Celty turned to Izaya, but he stared at the ceiling unapologetically.

[That's it!] She stomped her foot, the sullied slipper squelching. [You two are going to sit in here and work things out for yourself!] Without the shadows moving, she helped Shinra up and stormed away. The apartment door slammed as the two left, and Shizuo and Izaya sat in the silence.

Neither of them spoke for twenty long minutes, both of them trying to gather their thoughts. Eventually, Izaya decided to break the tension and begin speaking. "Shizu-chan, I'm sorry." It was hard to force the words out, and Izaya breathed heavily afterwards, as if apologising had been exerting.

Shizuo's eyes softened immediately under the admission. With anyone else, it might have taken him longer to forgive them. But Izaya seldom apologised for anything, and he knew that the apology was genuine. "I'm sorry as well."

The two stared at each other, basking in mutual triumph. They had _both _apologised.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you that night." Izaya continued. "You do have the right to worry about me, but you have to understand that I can take care of myself."

Shizuo frowned. "Flea-"

"Don't interrupt. The lifestyle I live is my choice. You can't dissuade me from doing my job, just like how I can't forbid you from working with Tom. You also shouldn't be so overprotective."

"I wouldn't worry so much if you just told me exactly what you are involved in." Shizuo said, still with a heavy frown. "You need to communicate better."

Izaya thought that sentence would never be directed at him. "I can't always do that, Shizu-chan. I'm an Informant; secrecy is all a part of my job."

"But at the end of the day, you aren't an Informant, you're Izaya. There is a distinction."

Izaya felt as if his insides were oozing.

_Shizu-chan doesn't just see me as my job. He sees me as a real person. _

He didn't know how to deal with this. He hadn't seen a distinction in a very long time.

_But there is one. I'm not just Izaya the Informant, but I'm not just Izaya the Person either. It's like Shiki said, balance. I want my job life to flourish, but I want my relationship to grow. Maybe I just need some practice to make sure both things happen. _

Balance was the key, but it was something Izaya did not excel at. He had a habit of letting his job consume him, but neglecting it when being with Shizuo.

"I'm not in a relationship with your job; I'm in a relationship with you. You can't treat me like one of your clients."

"You can't treat me like I'm not an equal." Izaya countered. "I know I have trouble opening up, but you should ask me whenever you want help with something. Our date could have gone wonderful if you'd just told me earlier you didn't know what to do."

Shizuo was embarrassed. "I guess neither of us is very good at communicating."

"That's what comes from living a single life for so long, I suppose. We're both fiercely independent."

"We need to adapt, is all." Shizuo yearned to reach out and grab Izaya's hand. "I know you're getting the short end of the stick," He chuckled. "And I won't deny its fun seeing you suffer, but if you suffer so badly, at least tell me so we can both suffer together." Izaya hadn't been the only person analysing their relationship all week. He knew now he'd been too hard on Izaya, he should have been a little more patient. But the flea just had a way of inciting supreme anger in him. It was something he needed to work on.

"Let's start over." Izaya decided, giving Shizuo an impish look. "We'll go on a new date, and this time _I'll _be the one to plan it."

"As long as it's nothing too expensive..." Shizuo grumbled. "Not all of us sell our soul for money."

"Mean, Shizu-chan~" Izaya all but purred. Just like that, the mature air of two adults resolving a problem disappeared, and the two were dying to wrap their hands around the other's throat again.

"For a man who deals with people all day, you can be surprisingly useless when it comes to me." Shizuo said this as gently as he could.

"I'm a people person," Izaya smiled deviously. "Not a monster person."

* * *

When Celty returned to the apartment ten minutes later, the two were bantering playfully, albeit the insults were so harsh they would make a normal couple weep, and she thought that maybe she should restrain them more often.

Shinra was just relieved he didn't have to eat any more food.

* * *

**I know this chapter ended a little abruptly. Sorry.**

**Not all of Shizuo and Izaya's issues are resolved, but they're beginning to progress a little in their relationship. YAY!**

**Next chapter will have Shizuo finding out about the effects he is having on Izaya's life and consequently learning more about Izaya himself. We will also see his gentler side. Expect lots of fluff and a little bit of drama! **

**So...what does everyone think Izaya's Halloween costume was when he took his sisters trick or treating? :p**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed! Until next time! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay...Hi? *Ducks from various projectiles lobbed at head***

**I'm really sorry about how long it took me to upload this chapter. I got the doubts again and kept rewriting and rewriting and rewriting. This is the finished product, and it's been finished for over a week. I was just nervous about uploading it because I didn't think it was good enough. **

**I'll first start by saying that there is a little more drama in this chapter than I had first planned, and a character from the light novel series (which I haven't read, just as an explanation if you read this chapter and go: WTF!) makes a small appearance. It's Akabayashi, by the way. This story still takes place in the anime universe, however, so no more other light novel character appearances. **

**As per usual, call me out on any spelling grammatical errors. Tell me what you think, please! Reviews help reassure me I'm doing something right, and the suggestions are helpful as well. **

**I hope this isn't so terrible that your eyes bleed and you go into a coma from banging your head on a desk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! If I did, Shizaya would be totally canon. **

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Hello~" Izaya said chirpily into the phone. "I'm calling to make a reservation for two at your most renowned milk bar." Izaya never thought he'd ever be doing something quite _this _lame. However, he had vowed to take Shizuo on the best date ever, and if that entailed doing something so incredibly hokey, then he would do it. He'd never been aware that an actual 'Milk Bar' existed, but it seemed that pre-teens had to have their first dates _somewhere. _

The milk bar in question was fairly new, and sold only dairy products and a large range of flavoured milks. As he knew how much Shizuo enjoyed the creamy liquid, he had decided to select this as their date destination. He could only hope that no one spotted the esteemed Informant there. It would be embarrassing. "I'm sorry but we don't take reservations." The voice was female, and sounded vaguely familiar.

"You don't?"

"No. I can assure you that we are open every day of the week from six am to seven pm, including on public holidays and Christmas."

"Do you have private booths?"

"Yes, but I cannot confirm whether one will be available when you and your date do visit our establishment."

"I want you to reserve one for me."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't-"

"Make the reservation for," Izaya continued, speaking over her. "Izaya Orihara."

The employee's attitude changed drastically after she heard his name. "I'm sure I can work something out for you, Mr. Orihara."

"Magnificent." Izaya grinned, wondering if people really could tell if you were smiling through the phone. He did so enjoy name dropping every now and again, especially when it got him what he wanted. "We'll be in tomorrow, at eight pm."

"I'm sorry, sir, but we close at-"

"Izaya Orihara..." Izaya drawled, pronouncing his name with emphasis.

"...Of course..." The woman said, sounding worn out. "Do you have any preference for seating?"

"Make it romantic." Izaya instructed. "Candles, candies, scattered rose petals..." Izaya felt like he was seducing Shizuo. Was he? "Oh! And some place cards. I want Izaya Orihara wrote in an elegant script and Shizu-chan in pink."

"Pink?"

"Yes my lovely~" Izaya all but cooed. "As much as I would love to speak with you all day, I have to further plan my date." With that, Izaya hung up. He was on a tight schedule today, and couldn't afford to waste time blathering on to some random milk bar worker. "Namie, I have a meeting with Mr. Shiki today. See to it that no call goes unanswered." He stood up from his swivel chair and switched off his computer. He stretched languidly. He had been staring at the monitor all day, working hard so that he could have the time off for his date.

_When did working become like somewhat of a chore to me? I must just be looking forward to this date..._

"I won't be sacrificing any of my time to stay here all day." Namie said, sipping from a tall glass of water. "I'm entitled to lunch breaks, and I certainly won't be spending mine in this apartment every day."

"I see..." Izaya said, stroking a non-existent beard. "How to remedy this...I suppose I could just half your lunch breaks and sick leave if you refuse to stay in today."

The glass in Namie's hand cracked under her pressure.

Izaya smiled. "My, my, what a strong grip you have, Namie."

"Do you want to feel how strong this grip is?" Namie asked, her voice was bland but bordering on venomous. "Because if I wrap my hands around your neck and squeeze, you'll be able to experience it firsthand..."

"As tempting as that offer is, Mr. Shiki doesn't like to be kept waiting." Izaya said. "And as I don't relish the thought of being late, and being behind schedule for the rest of the day, I'm afraid you'll have to find someone else to sample your grip. I know, why not Seji?" Izaya lunged for the door, narrowly avoiding being hit with Namie's thrown glass. "Bye, bye!" The door slammed shut behind him.

Namie stood up from her seat and stalked off in the direction of the broom, beginning to sweep up the magnitude of shattered glass. "More like Mika..."

* * *

The Awakusu's headquarters weren't exactly hidden. It was an upscale building with modern architecture and typical Yakuza like furnishings and decorations. The entrances were unmarked and open, but were heavily supervised to make sure no unwanted individuals found their way inside.

Izaya was easily recognized as he slipped inside one of these unmarked entrances, and one of the guards stationed inside nodded his head cordially as Izaya skipped by. Shiki's office was classy and sterile, and when Izaya entered the man analysed him with those blunt eyes that intimidated so many. "Good morning Mr. Shiki~" Izaya greeted cheerily.

"Orihara." Shiki nodded in return. "Let's get this over with."

Izaya jutted his bottom lip out in a pout. "'Over with' are your dealings with me so unsavoury and irksome that you can't muster up a proper greeting for your most loyal and labouring Informant?"

"Well, you're certainly chipper." Shiki commented. "I take it I have Shizuo Heiwajima to thank for this drastic mood change?" Using his long fingered hands, he shuffled through a pile of orderly paperwork. "This is information regarding a newly developed drug ring." He handed it over, and Izaya flipped through the pages, eyes flickering fast. "As you can see, we know next to nothing about them, which could prove to be quite problematic for us."

"Ah..." Izaya made a nonchalant noise in the back of his throat. "Yes, I can see how they could become troublesome. I assume you wish for me to fill in the blanks for you?"

"Yes."

"As happy as I' am to see you, Mr. Shiki," Izaya didn't mask the dryness in his tone. "Why did you not send this information to me via email or fax? You could have even told me over the phone..."

"That's not how I always do things." Shiki said. "It was more convenient for me to call you in here."

"You suspect your computers have been hacked?" Izaya assumed with a small smirk. "How unfortunate..."

Shiki sighed. "Since you already figured that out, I guess I should abandon any pretence of wanting to see you in person. Our dealings are always better long distance." Shiki thought Izaya tiresome, and did not try and disguise this. "Someone, skilled, was able to bypass our firewalls and deactivate our privacy settings. We fear much of our information has been leaked to a rival group."

"Do you believe this new group actually has the power to orchestrate something like this?" Izaya questioned, somewhat sceptical.

"I have no idea, and that's what we need to find out." Shiki said. "It was only a matter of time until this group caught your interest, so I'm sure you'll be able to find out much in a short timeframe."

"How short are we talking?" Izaya asked.

Shiki raised an eyebrow. "Usually you don't balk under a deadline."

Izaya fiddled with the papers. "Well, I' am a busy man..."

"I expect you to have compiled the information by no later than ten o'clock tomorrow evening."

"Ten o'clock?" Izaya's mind raced.

_That means I'll have to get all of the information I can today and give it to Mr. Shiki either after or before the date. Probably before would be best, because if everything goes well, Shizu-chan and I might be going home together after the date._

"I assume I'll have to hand the information over to you in person?"

"Yes." Shiki said. "Make sure you are here on time tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Izaya blinked in surprise. "Surely I can give you the information earlier."

"You could, but I don't have the time to accept the information today, so you'll have to do so tomorrow." Shiki stood up, and brushed down his spotless white suit. "Understandably, everyone seems to be on edge after the hacking incident, and with our computers inaccessible, it's proving difficult to get back on track." Shiki eyed Izaya seriously. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Izaya didn't know what to say. He'd never had a problem with deadlines or dates before. If he hadn't already organized for Shizuo and he to meet up tomorrow, he could have postponed the date, but as it was, he couldn't exactly bail so soon after they had just resolved their previous disagreements. "Actually," Izaya started, not nearly as confidently as he would have liked. "I'm afraid I can't give you the information tomorrow night. I have a previous engagement."

"Is it life threatening or life changing?"

Izaya blanched at the unexpected question. "No..."

"Then I expect you to be here." Shiki said curtly. "You have responsibilities as our Informant, and we really can't afford to be defenceless to a potential threat any longer."

"But I-" Izaya began awkwardly. "I have-"

"I'm sorry." Shiki said, if Izaya hadn't known him for a while, he wouldn't have been able to detect the slight genuine apology in his cool voice. "I'm sure Heiwajima will understand."

_I doubt it. He already hates my job; this is just going to add to my list of problems concerning him. He'll have more ammunition to try and convince me to quit._

Izaya knew the time would approach where Shizuo would breach the subject of their jobs, and he did not look forward to it. It had to be spoken about eventually, but he would prefer to delay it for as long as he could. Because he knew, that when the topic did arise, it could end in a nasty breakup. "Of course he will." Izaya feigned carelessness. "I just really don't like walking here at night, is all."

"Oh really..." Shiki turned away, so Izaya could not see when he rolled his eyes. "Well, I could always have one of my men escort you here if you are frightful."

"No thank you." Izaya said, somewhat sniffily. "Well, I best get going." He followed suit and stood up, but before he made to leave, Shiki caught his elbow.

"You _will_ be here tomorrow at ten." His voice left no room for argument.

"I will." Izaya said, patiently waiting for Shiki to let him go. When he did, he walked out of the room without saying another word. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, his work life and his personal life would not coexist in harmony.

He was hoping his exit would be hasty and unnoticed; however, as Izaya's sneakiness seemed to fail him lately, his name was hollered as he ghosted past Akabayashi, and his elbow was gripped once more, except this time much harder. "Orihara. You don't usually make house calls." His grin was manic. "Shiki get you onboard for spying on that drug ring?"

"Have some respect for my trade, Mr. Akabayashi. At least make it sound a little more refined then spying." Izaya was not overly fond of Akabayashi, even though he still loved him as a human. The man was unpredictable, and he could still remember seeing the man in a few particularly bloody fights when he was younger. Bloody, because that was the state Akabayashi left his opponents in. Everything about Akabayashi reminded him of blood. The blood red hair, the hot blooded (although admittedly he had mellowed out some) temper, and the blood red undershirt he wore underneath his suit. "If you'd be so kind to let go, I have to get on with my work."

Akabayashi let go, his somewhat unhinged smile melting into a calm expression. "You know my opinion on drug dealing. I know you tend to use everyone around you as pawns, but know that this isn't a game."

"I respect your opinion on drug dealing, Mr. Akabayashi, but please keep all of your other opinions to yourself." Izaya said with a huff. Honestly. Could he go one day without other people's opinions being forced upon him?

"I suppose you do love games, but tell me...how does it feel being used as a boy-toy?"

_Used?_

Izaya's aghast expression triggered Akabayashi's laughing. "You're in someone else's game now, kid." He slapped him on the back. "Don't complain that no one warned you."

"I don't need your warning," Izaya said lowly. "Nor do I need your opinion on _anything. _Leave me alone Akabayashi, got it?"

"I don't take orders from you." Akabayashi stated this simply, with no hint of hostility. "What happened to your hate for Shizuo? You wanted to kill him, you wanted to feel more human-"

"Why do you care?" Izaya narrowed his eyes. "And what makes you think you know a damned thing about me?"

"Because you're still that scrawny, cocky little brat who waltzed on up to me and demanded to be taken to Shiki to offer a proposition to him, you haven't changed at all." Akabayashi said.

At the reminder of how he first begun working for the Awakusu, Izaya felt small. He hated to think of how he was in the past, especially during a time when he was viewed as someone so insignificant.

_Why is Akabayashi speaking to me? We hardly know each other. Yet, he knows how I used to feel about Shizu-chan. Am I really as transparent as Simon said I was? _

"Call me a righteous guy, but I have a soft spot for kids."

"I'm way past the age of a kid." Izaya said, massaging the sore spot on his arm from where Akabayashi had grabbed him.

"But you don't act it." Akabayashi chuckled. "Just get going, Orihara. I want an excuse to rub out this new drug ring, so find some incriminating shit on them so that Shiki doesn't oppose me going after them."

"I won't provide false Intel." Izaya said. "And don't you even think about interfering with my relationship with Shizu-chan."

Akabayashi snorted. "Don't misunderstand my motives, I don't care so much about you that I'd bother to stick my nose into your relationship with Heiwajima, I'm just doing my duty as an elderly observer whose soft spot for kids gets the better of him."

"That softness would be easy to exploit." Izaya continued walking, not willing to be stalled any longer. "See you, Mr. Akabayashi."

* * *

Shizuo exhaled a plume of cigarette smoke, mind elsewhere as Tom chatted to him about some mundane subject that didn't interest him presently. The subject would have incited interest in him previously, but lately the only subject that he did care for was Izaya, whom he could speak about for hours, either positively, or negatively. Because despite what everyone assumed, he was seeing the flea as something other than a menace lately, and was becoming fonder of him every day. It wasn't uncommon for Shizuo to ramble about Izaya for hours now, about a characteristic the other man had, or his appearance, or his personality. Presently, he was remembering how Izaya had been so hurt after their first date had been bad. Really, he should have been feeling guilty like he had directly after the disastrous date, but now he was feeling happy. Happy that Izaya cared enough about their relationship to not just shrug the incident off. Sure, it may have been sadistic, but the knowledge that Izaya wanted things to work between them made him feel more optimistic about their relationship actually succeeding.

After their resolution at Shinra and Celty's, he had been feeling light, almost as if he were floating on a cloud. Tom had described his feeling as being 'smitten' when Shizuo had questioned him just exactly what the foreign emotion that he had been plagued with was. At first he had been horrified for being 'smitten' with the flea, but now he didn't care. The feeling was good, and who was he to try and halt such a nice feeling?

"-That new horror out is pretty good. It has some decent effects. You should check it out." When Tom got no response except for a love struck look, he gave a devious smile. "I'm sure Izaya's reaction to it-"

"Izaya?" Shizuo said quickly, looking around frantically. "Where is he?"

"I have no idea." Tom admitted. "I was just saying that you should take him to see that new horror flick out. It might not be his cup of tea, but his reactions would no doubt be priceless. Good blackmail material if he ever gets a little out of hand."

"You think I'd blackmail my boyfriend like that?" Shizuo asked, he was a little affronted at the assumption. "I'm not that big of an asshole."

_Izaya may do something like that, but I wouldn't want to hold anything over him. I want him to stay with me of his own free will. I want him to __**want **__to be with me._

"Woah..." Tom held his hands up in a placating gesture. "I was just joking around. I know you aren't that sort of dude. You're a great guy, Shizuo. Izaya is lucky to have you."

"No, I'm lucky to have him." Shizuo responded humbly. "He's the only person I've ever known, besides my little brother and Celty, who has stuck with me throughout everything, even if it has been him causing all of my hardships up until this point. He's not afraid of me, and that means a magnitude to me."

"If only I had a girl like that," Tom said wistfully. "I'd happily retire and live a happy, blissful life with her."

"Retire?" Shizuo cocked his head to the side like an inquisitive puppy. "Why would you retire?"

"I wouldn't retire completely," Tom elaborated. "Just get a less demanding job, one that would be better suited for a relationship."

_That does sound appealing._

An image popped, unbidden, into Shizuo's head, an image of him and Izaya working plain, boring jobs and living together, doing couple things, and sharing meals and home keeping duties together. Shizuo wouldn't have to be concerned for Izaya's safety, and worry about him...as much. He was overprotective, after all. Even if Izaya worked a pen pushing job, he'd still worry that Izaya would get a paper cut.

_Maybe I should speak with him about our jobs. They are a major part of our lives._

* * *

[I'd be careful about how you approach the subject.] Celty 'said' sometime later. The two were sitting on a park bench, watching children play tag and parents watch their offspring like hawks. [Izaya is a workaholic, and his job has been the only constant thing in his life for a long time. Don't make the mistake of underestimating Izaya's dedication. Perhaps it would be better for you to avoid the subject altogether.]

"It is inevitable I speak to him about it." Shizuo told her, sipping his coffee. "How would you feel if Shinra was in danger every single day?"

[He is.] Celty replied, typing without even glancing downwards. [I just trust in him, and his abilities. Trust is the foundation of a relationship. Don't you trust Izaya?]

Shizuo didn't know how to answer that question. Did he trust Izaya? "On some level I must. I mean, I don't think he'd ever cheat on me or anything of that nature, but I don't trust him to not stay out of trouble, and isn't that, considering what Izaya is like, understandable?"

[You of all people should know that Izaya is not to be underestimated.]

Shizuo scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I know. I just know how menacing he is, and how many enemies he has. I know he's a master at parkour and proficient with knives, but it could be all over for him if some bastard pulled a gun on him."

[You really do care about him.] Celty wondered if her head was smiling elsewhere. [As far as his job is concerned, if you really do think it's something you two need to talk about, then do it. It's not good to bottle things up.]

"I just don't want to push him away." Shizuo sighed. "He's so unpredictable." Celty's shoulders shook. "What?"

[Oh nothing, it's just funny. Now you know how Izaya feels about you.]

"I can understand now why he used to hate me so much." Shizuo said, stumped.

[I don't think he's always truly detested you as much as he thinks. Honestly, I think he's jealous of you.]

"Jealous? Of me? That's crazy..."

_Izaya doesn't have to carry this burden of immense strength._

[Is it really, though?] Celty angled her body in Shizuo's direction. [From what Shinra's told me, Izaya has struggled his whole life to connect to people, and you seem to do it so effortlessly, despite being 'a monster'.]

"I don't connect with people...do I?" Shizuo was befuddled.

Celty laughed soundlessly once more. [You don't even have to try to make friends, it just sort of happens. I don't know why you could possibly have low self esteem. So many people care about you.]

Shizuo's cheeks tinted pink. "Shut up."

[Back to the point...you should have some more trust in Izaya.]

Shizuo took a deep breath, drawing smoke into his blackened lungs. "What Tom said today, I guess it just sort of reminded me of the relationship I had wanted to be in prior to dating the flea."

[What did you want?]

Shizuo's cheeks turned pink once more. "Do I have to talk about this?"

[Yes!] Celty gave him a playful shove. [I won't tell anyone, I promise. Not even Shinra.]

"Really?"

[Yes. That's what best friends are for.]

Shizuo took a deep breath, trying to push away that instinct that screamed at him not to reveal something so personal, even to Celty. "I never deluded myself into thinking it could actually happen, but I wanted to be in a loving relationship."

[Loving?]

"The sort of stuff saps are into." Shizuo elaborated, a little embarrassed. "I wanted to be a good boyfriend, and take care of my partner, provide them with a good living."

[So you always intended on being the main provider in a relationship?]

Shizuo nodded sheepishly. His ideals seemed so naive and immature now. "It may seem traditional, and a little offensive, but I always expected to have a woman who would stay at home and clean and cook and when I came home, we'd..." He sighed. "It's not going to be like that though, is it?"

[No, and as much as I want you and Izaya to work out, if you want that more then you want him, then you should break it off now.]

"Of course I want him. I just want him home and safe and not fighting and fleeing" Shizuo growled this, frustrated with Izaya, and frustrated with himself for being frustrated with Izaya. He hadn't even spoken to him about any of this yet, and already he was becoming exasperated with the flea.

[You can't expect Izaya to hang up his knife and slip into an apron, Shizuo. Izaya isn't like that.] Celty's words may have been harsh, but she laid a gentle hand on Shizuo's shoulder. [Do you want him to do that?]

"...Yes..." Shizuo admitted. "But, I know it's not him, and I love _him_, not some dream boyfriend or girlfriend, or improbable mirage."

[There is no such thing as a perfect match. Every couple is imperfect, and that is so much more amazing, because two imperfect people can stay together despite their relationship not _being _perfect.]

"It's just, I worry..." Shizuo recalled the week previous, when he had been out of his mind with stress and worry after Izaya had gone into lockdown. At first, he had convinced himself that Izaya hadn't deserved his worry, and tried to stifle it. But the longer time had gone on without a single sighting of the other man; he had finally caved and near begged Shinra to contact Izaya. Shinra had, of course, tried to push Shizuo into breaking his silence, but he hadn't wanted to scare Izaya off by seeming too controlling. "I want our relationship to work more than anything, but I know that for that to happen, we need to have a large, meaningful discussion."

_Something the two of us need to stop avoiding. In order for our relationship to progress from this limbo we are in, we both need to take the next step. _

What the next step was, however, Shizuo had yet to decide.

[Shizuo, you're such a nice, genuine guy, and despite your anger issues, I know you'd be the best boyfriend or husband. Have you ever considered that Izaya is not deserving of you? Because, I know you can do better.]

"I DON'T WANT BETTER!" Shizuo roared. Celty didn't even flinch, although she did withdraw her hand. "I want him!"

[Please, Shizuo, I just want the best for you, and I want you to be complete and fulfilled in every sense.] Celty's helmet watched him. [I want you to be in the _perfect _imperfect relationship.]

"Tell me honestly, do you think men like Izaya and I would find love in someone other than each other?" Shizuo asked dryly. "All of this time I've been afraid of being with someone, in case I hurt them, but I'm not as scared with Izaya, because I know that he'll stab me in the back if I ever become too unbearable."

There was a long silence, and just when Shizuo thought his friendship had been jeopardized, Celty punched him on the arm softly. [I respect your decision. I just needed to be the person who reminded you that you had other options, even if I didn't want to be.]

Shizuo felt immensely relieved. "You scared me, Celty."

[I hate to say this,] Celty continued on with their conversation. [But if you force Izaya into sacrificing such a big part of his life, if you make him choose, you're going to lose him.]

_It must be because she's such a good friend that she can guess what I'm going to do._

[I'm on your side, no matter what you decide to do, Shizuo.] Celty assured, as she saw Shizuo's face drop.

"Even if I decide to go against your advice?"

[Even then.]

* * *

Erika basically jumped into Izaya's lap when she spotted him eating lunch at Russia Sushi. She had been entering with Kadota, Walker and Saburo, and her yaoi senses had been tingling long before she had even saw him. "Izzy-chan!"

"Erika." Izaya toppled out of his chair in shock. Contrary to how slender the girl was, she was still very heavy when she put all of her weight upon him, and he had been reclining on the chair already.

Erika looked down at Izaya with a wide, foxy grin. "Where have you been Izzy-chan? I haven't seen you around in a while! Been busy in the bedroom?" Drool began to stream from her mouth, and Izaya recoiled as it dripped onto his chest. "Has Shizuo had you all locked up in chains and handcuffs?"

"He most certainly has not." Izaya slid out from underneath the girl, and a spectating Walker pulled Erika off of the floor.

"I didn't think so. Shizu-chan has been gloomy as of late. I assume there's trouble in paradise, because if you two were having steamy sex, he'd be happy." Erika straightened her askew black cap. "But a girl can dream, right?"

"She can dream, but she doesn't need to share." Kadota piped in, looking as serious and stone faced as ever. "Izaya, long time no see."

"Dotachin!" Izaya chirped, happy to see the familiar face of his semi-friend. "How are you? Why don't we sit down and have a little chat."

_I've been absent for too long. No doubt I've missed out on lots of happenings, and Dotachin will be able to fill me in. He and the gang get around a lot. _

"Actually-"

"Sure." Erika answered, linking her arm through Izaya's. "You tell your love counsellor all about the problems you're having."

"In private," Saburo interjected. "And not inside my van...it's bad enough I have to clean up blood from you and Walker's torture, I don't want to have to mop up any drool or nose bleed."

The group shuffled towards a table and managed to squeeze in together, Erika sitting strictly closer than necessary. From her backpack, she pulled a notepad and a pair of spectacles, she pushed them onto her delicate nose. "For theatrics sake." She said by way of explanation.

Izaya ignored the girl, and instead focused on Kadota. "Now, tell me what exactly I have missed out on."

Izaya detangled himself from Erika sometime later, now blissfully aware of what had transgressed in Ikebukuro whilst he was hiding away in his apartment. Luckily, he hadn't missed out on much. Mika had contracted a cold, and infected Seji as he still insisted they kiss to show 'They would love each other in sickness and in health', Mikado, Masaomi, Anri and Saki had gone on a double date, and no teenage girls had jumped to their deaths. When Kadota informed him of that, he had glared at Izaya knowingly.

Izaya had smiled happily, but inwardly noted he needed to get online soon. He had missed mentally screwing over teens.

After their conversation, Izaya had reported all of what had occurred since he had last spoken with Erika privately. The girl had dragged him away from the other listening ears, and gaped and gasped and groaned at the appropriate intervals in his speaking.

At the end of his explanations, Erika had slapped him on the back of his head and told him simply, with no flowery language or drawn out discussion that he needed to 'grow up' and to expect Shizuo to confront him about their relationship status.

_At least I'm forewarned. She's right, Shizuo will want to talk. _

"Call me maybe?" Erika said, and Izaya winced when he remembered Shizuo taunting him about his music preferences.

_Things were so simple in that moment. Just the two of us, joking like a real couple. _

"I'll keep you informed." Izaya said.

"Good. I don't like being out of the loop for so long; I was tempted to break into your apartment." Erika told him firmly. "I could have put my ninja cosplay to good use."

"Maybe you can break it in by robbing a bank." Izaya said, and he wasn't sure if he was jesting or not. "~Bye, bye Erika."

* * *

Izaya prowled the streets with determination. He was dressed in a covert black ensemble, and was sticking to the back alleys as much as possible to avoid detection. After a few hours of research into the newly born drug ring, which was largely unsuccessful, considering they had barely even made a name for themselves let alone been spoken about online, he had decided to do some legwork. That, and Izaya was sure that this drug ring had talented I.T experts who may or may not have been expecting someone with his skills to try and find a potential database.

Despite really wanting to compose information from the comfort of his living room, he was being forced into going out into the open, which, no doubt, was exactly what this drug ring would have preferred. A faceless foe was harder to fight then an easily identified one, and although they could have traced his IP address, Izaya didn't think they would have gone through the effort.

The people that made up this drug ring were inexperienced, and Izaya would use that to his advantage. They may have a few extremely talented hackers, but Izaya was _Izaya, _crafty, sharp, and witty, not to mention an apt fighter. This drug ring was definitely going to be no problem for him.

...At least, that was what he had thought.

Four hours later, with a blooming bruise on his collar bone, Izaya mused that maybe he needed to reconsider his original opinion. It seemed that the drug ring had been expecting him to be tracking their movements, and when he had finally succeeded in finding out the location of their base, he had immediately been chased by a group of thick thugs, who were no doubt being offered ice and cocaine for their services.

As he did not want these imbeciles to find out the location of his apartment, he had, despite the humiliation of crawling back with his tail between his legs, barrelled into the Awakusu headquarters.

Immediately, the thugs drew back, knowing that if they ventured any further their lives would come to an abrupt and messy end. Akabayashi may have become less ruthless with age, but he didn't hold back when it came to drug addicts.

"Orihara..." A sleek, red haired woman recoiled when Izaya came to a noisy stop, rubbing his bruise with a wince. "What are you-"

"Outside, dim-witted," He puffed. Even being as fit as he was, running from Shinjuku to Ikebukuro without a rest was still exerting. "Catch them, and I'll interrogate-"

Getting the gist of what Izaya was trying to communicate, she pushed a concealed, red button underneath her desk.

Amazingly fast, a group of seasoned fighters ran into the foyer. Izaya had opted to enter through the most used entrance. "What is it? Why did you use the panic button?"

The catlike woman didn't respond, just looked out the entrance.

The men got the picture, and filed out. Izaya would have laughed at the stereotypical scene-

_They are wearing sunglasses, in the dark. God...talk about cliché._

-If he hadn't been trying to calm his beating heart and gather his thoughts.

The secretary left her desk and returned with a tall glass of water, with ice.

Izaya accepted it. "Thanks." He said hoarsely. He collapsed sloppily onto the closest white leather lounge and took small sips. When the glass was empty, and the ice chewed up noisily (making the secretary purse her lips in annoyance) he leaped back up, making certain to look unaffected and aloof. "Well, I'll be off now. Call me back in once those men have had their fun." He turned around, and just when he thought he could leave without any awkward questions, the woman tapped her long nails loudly, an indication she did not wish him to leave. "Unless you have something to say, Miss. Secretary?"

"I have nothing to say." She said tonelessly. "Mr. Shiki will, I believe."

"Let me guess, he wants to see me?" Izaya asked, resigned.

"If you leave, he will probably just call you back in. Spare yourself the hassle and wait now whilst I inform him of what has transgressed here."

"Very well," Izaya conceded without a fuss. "Although I don't think this is necessary."

"Mr. Shiki will be the judge of that."

Izaya waited for ten minutes until Mr. Shiki made an appearance, accompanied by Akabayashi, who was looking as amused as he was serious. "Orihara, what brings you here?"

"My office, if you'd please." Shiki said, as crisp and clinical as the suit he wore.

Izaya followed them, and didn't know why he felt like an errant child. When he entered the office for the second time that day, he sat down without instruction.

Shiki looked tempted to slam the door in Akabayashi's face, but was aware of how unprofessional that would look, so allowed the other man to lean against a potted plant. "What happened?"

"I was ambushed." Izaya said. "I couldn't find much online, so I decided to mingle in Shinjuku until I discovered anything. I saw a dodgy character selling some drugs, so I tailed him back. Unfortunately, he must have noticed me."

"You must have been pretty conspicuous. Usually you're so stealthy that you don't get caught. What gave you away?" The question was politely curious, but Izaya could tell Shiki was digging for information so as to better scold him.

"Is it so hard to believe the person I tailed was more observant then I had first anticipated?"

"Like that would happen." Akabayashi piped. "You're an excellent judge of character. Your deductions are usually accurate and flawless. So, that means you did something different this time when you stalked."

"I will say this again, Mr. Akabayashi, I'd prefer if you didn't use such ugly words to describe my profession."

"What did you do different?" Shiki ignored the bickering, getting straight to the point.

Izaya sighed. "I may or may not have been a little hasty."

"So, you mean to tell me, that instead of doing the intelligent thing and behaving with the utmost caution, you impulsively trailed a man closely without having any prior knowledge of what he was truly capable of?"

"You make it sound like what I did was optional." Izaya said. "My investigation into their organization was null and devoid. I needed to tail a member of the organization to get some information."

"How far did you tail this man?"

Izaya shifted a little uncomfortably. "I followed him to their organizations base."

Akabayashi gave a bark of laughter. "You know nothing about them, yet you presume that they wouldn't be expecting you? You're infamous as an Informant, and even the most isolated individuals know that you work for us."

"As much as I hate agreeing with Akabayashi," Shiki said, taking a sip of a long cooled cup of coffee. "He's right. After the initial panic of our cyber attack, they would know with near complete certainty that someone who deals with Intel would be hired to get information on them. And since they're practically underground, they would know your only strategy of getting information would be to find out where they operate. Tell me, how long did it take them to notice that someone new was inside their base?"

"All of one minute." Izaya loathed too admit. "They have limited numbers, and recognized a new face straight away."

"And that's how you got that bruise." Shiki said, looking at Izaya's collarbone with a critical eye. "You should have Doctor Kishitani take a look at that."

"It's fine." Izaya said. "Is your questioning finished?"

"No."

Akabayashi sniggered when Izaya's shoulders drooped.

"You were reckless tonight, and too quick to act. Why were you so impatient?"

Izaya knew he didn't need to answer. Shiki already knew.

The white suited man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go home, Orihara."

"I need to interrogate-"

"Your mind games aren't going to work when _your _mind isn't up to the task." Shiki said tonelessly. "It's otherwise preoccupied. Akabayashi will volunteer for the job."

Izaya felt like he had just been demoted, and was furious with himself.

_I acted so lazy. I tried to get the intelligence gathering over with too quickly, and messed up. All because I wanted to go to that date tomorrow night._

"I'll tell you the results of the interrogation." Shiki assured. "Don't bother coming in tomorrow night. We won't need you."

Well, that stung.

Izaya stood up and compliantly walked towards the door. Neither Shiki nor Akabayashi bode him a goodnight, but he barely noticed this.

_My job is suffering. What am I going to do?_

* * *

"You look nice." Shizuo complimented awkwardly the next evening. He was standing in the doorway to Izaya's apartment, dressed in a casual pair of blue jeans and his usual bartender long sleeved shirt and vest.

It was a silly combination, and Izaya laughed. "I wish I could return the sentiment, Shizu-chan, but I think you need a personal stylist." He himself was dressed in a pair of slacks and a black T-Shirt. He was also wearing a scarf, since hiding the bruise he was now sporting would stop any awkward questions. It was plainer than what he usually wore, but he didn't want to stand out in the milk bar. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, okay." Shizuo grumbled, and Izaya could tell the man was irritated with the mockery. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise~" Izaya sang in a lilting voice.

"I hate surprises. They piss me off."

_Everything pisses you off, Shizu-chan._

The two walked together, Izaya making idle conversation and Shizuo grunting at the appropriate intervals. He may have seemed sour, but he was actually enjoying the date so far. It was nice not having to constantly worry about Izaya getting bored, since the flea was the one seeing to it that he didn't. "How has work been?" The question was plain, the sort of question that each couple exchanged to one another on most days, but Izaya stiffened, and Shizuo was immediately on edge. "Did something happen?"

"No. It was just all the same as usual."

Shizuo knew Izaya danced around the work subject, and he hated talking about it, but something still seemed off with his reply. And was it just him, or did Izaya tighten his scarf when he had just asked that question?

"What about you?" Izaya returned.

"I didn't damage any public property." Shizuo said, feeling a little proud. "And I didn't even lose my temper with anyone."

Izaya didn't know whether to be disappointed, or happy about this. He always took sadistic pleasure in Shizuo's violent tendencies, but now that he cared about the other man a little more, it didn't feel as right. He couldn't be jovial when Shizuo was sad, could he? "That's...good."

The rest of the walk was made in silence, both of the men caught up in their own thoughts. Shizuo was wondering how he could breach the work subject that evening, and Izaya was trying to figure out how he could remedy his job issues.

When they finally arrived at the milk bar, Shizuo perked up. "Is that...?"

"Yes," Izaya beamed when he noticed Shizuo's pleasure. "It's a milk bar. I didn't even know such establishments existed, but they do, and they made one in Ikebukuro. I thought it would suit your taste."

Shizuo coughed, trying to not come off as so...dorky. Men his age would usually go to bars and clubs on dates, not milk bars. "Isn't it a bit late for a place like this to be open?"

"Not at all," Izaya smiled, his eyes closing. "I convinced the staff to keep it open a little longer tonight." He grabbed Shizuo's hand and pulled the heavier man along behind him.

The Milk Bar was decorated with pastel colours, and when they entered Izaya was relieved when he noticed that it was devoid of all other customers. This way, the only people that would see the two of them on their date would be the staff.

"Welcome..." The waitress greeted, and Izaya realized who she was immediately.

"I thought your voice sounded familiar, you're that Starbucks waitress!" Izaya exclaimed with a sly grin. "Nice to see you..."

The girl's face made it quite plain that she was not in the slightest bit pleased to see the Informant. "I decided to quit my job and work here, in a place where people like you don't pester me, but obviously, bad luck follows me." She said, her voice inflectionless. "Follow me to your table."

Shizuo gave Izaya an odd look, but Izaya wove a hand in cavalier dismissal. The booth that the waitress led them too was just like how Izaya had specified, and he watched Shizuo's reaction out of the corner of his eyes. At first the man was surprised, as if he didn't believe that Izaya had gone through so much effort, but then he had seen the place cards, and although his eyebrow twitched at the pink cursive, there was still a hint of flattery in his face.

Izaya squeezed into the booth, and pressed his leg against Shizuo's when the man slid in after him.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked robotically.

"He'll take a strawberry milkshake, and I'll have water." Izaya ordered, fingering a feathery rose petal.

"Yes sir." The waitress scurried off, and Shizuo gave Izaya a suspicious look.

"How did you know what I wanted to order?"

"Intuition." Izaya shrugged, although the real reason was he had often followed Shizuo around when the man was buying food and drink. "Do you like it?" He changed the subject, picking up a piece of dark red candy.

Shizuo opened his mouth to answer, and Izaya popped it inside the other man's mouth with a devious smirk. "How does it taste?"

Shizuo sucked on the candy, and his face lit up. "It tastes...good..."

_That waitress is definitely getting a tip. Everything is perfect, the lighting is even dim. Perfect. _

Izaya's burgundy eyes glinted devilishly in the lighting, and Shizuo swallowed thickly. Was the flea trying to seduce him? If so, he was a wonderful temptress...

"Here you are." The waitress had returned, and set the drinks in front of them. Her pastel pink and blue uniform had strawberry seeds upon it, so Izaya knew the milkshake had been made fresh. "Can I get you guys some food?"

Shizuo picked up the menu provided, and his eyes scanned it. He ordered a variety of cakes, and Izaya decided not to order anything at all. He didn't have much of an appetite.

"Are you okay?" Shizuo asked when the waitress was out of earshot. "You seem more contemplative than usual." He himself was having a good time, but it was hindered by Izaya's uncharacteristic quietness and subdued behaviour.

"Of course I' am." Izaya said, with a practiced smile. "How was your work today?"

"You already asked me that..." Shizuo was definitely suspicious now. Usually Izaya was so attentive. "Did something happen?"

"No." Izaya said, and it was a little too quickly to be convincing. Why did Shizuo have the ability to see through him at the most inopportune times? "Did you hear about that new horror movie that is coming out?" Conversation was steered to a safer subject, and although Izaya knew Shizuo wasn't going to drop it, he could at least prolong the inevitable for a little longer.

They could at least enjoy their date before any of the heavy stuff came into play.

The food Shizuo ordered came out in record time, and Izaya had fun feeding it to him like a concubine. He smeared whipped cream on Shizuo's lips, and then licked it off with a cheeky pink tongue. Eventually, they ended up entwined, and the waitress fled to the kitchen in surprise.

It was right when Izaya was unbuttoning Shizuo's vest, and feeling blissfully distracted from his current problems, when Shizuo pushed him back gruffly. "Hey, why'd you do that for?" Izaya asked, annoyed. He rubbed the back of his sore neck, which had impacted rather hard with the back of the booth. "That hurt, you bully..." It was when he was pressing around his neck, that he noticed the absence of his scarf. With wide eyes, he slowly looked up to Shizuo.

The other man was brandishing the scarf with narrowed eyes, and looking at Izaya's partially exposed collarbone. The bruise he had received stretched across his collarbone, and stretched up around to his jugular. Shizuo had been preparing to ravish Izaya's neck, and removed the scarf, only to see the spectacular bruise. "What the fuck is that?" He growled.

Izaya snatched the scarf away, and wound if back around his neck with a wince. "It's nothing." He tried to distract Shizuo by palming at the other man's crotch, but Shizuo gripped his wrists in a biting grip.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Who did it?" The question was deadly, and if Izaya had been a lesser man, he would have shuddered at the murderous intent. "Was it someone from the Awakusu?"

Izaya snorted at this. "That is the furthest thing from the truth, Shizu-chan. The Awakusu would never strike me." That wasn't exactly the truth, but Izaya had never given them a reason to attack him. "Can we just drop it?"

"No." Shizuo said resolutely.

"I just got into a fight with some thugs from a gang." Izaya said, rolling his eyes. "I was hired to find some information on them, and they got the better of me, briefly." There was no point lying about it, two romantic gurus (the internet one, and Erika) had already told him not to do so. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. They've been taken care of." Izaya had received a call not long after he had returned home, Akabayashi had beaten them quite hard, and they had told him that the inexperienced gang was trying to goad the Awakusu into a conflict.

"That's not the point." Shizuo's grip was bruising. "You got hurt again because of that stupid job!"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Izaya frowned lightly. "It's just been happening a little more frequently lately."

Shizuo scowled. "Why?"

"Do I really need to spell it out?" Izaya was becoming irritated. Shizuo had some gall, questioning him so harshly. "The recent developments in my life are causing discontent."

Shizuo refused to feel guilty. He absolutely _refused_. He had to focus on getting more information out of Izaya about this _discontent_. "What do you mean by discontent?"

"I'm not talking about it."

"Yes you are." Shizuo said firmly. "Tell me, right now." He realized he was clutching Izaya's wrists too tight, and released them with a wince. "Sorry." He rubbed them soothingly. "Can you please tell me?"

Izaya weighed the pros and cons in his head. If he told Shizuo about the troubles he was having, he would be communicating better, and displaying trust. That was something they had both agreed to work on. But, Shizuo would most likely go into a rage and demand that Izaya stop working.

If he refused to tell him, not only would he be displaying distrust, but he would also make Shizuo angry. But, Shizuo wouldn't know about his work problems, and he wouldn't have to deal with fallout from that.

_Shinra told me I should tell him, but it would just make things harder between us. I don't want to break up with Shizu-chan, and that might happen if I tell him the truth. But if I refuse to tell him, we might end up breaking up anyways._

He was caught between a rock and a hard place.

_I'll either be dealing with upset and angry Shizu-chan, or indignant and angry Shizu-chan._

What should he do?

He ended up deciding in that moment.

_I should resolve this problem like I do with every other problem, by being manipulative._

"I know you really want to know," Izaya looked into Shizuo's eyes unwaveringly. "But I want you to trust me."

* * *

Shizuo inwardly cursed. He knew what the flea was doing. He was trying to back him into a corner by turning the tables. If he insisted, he would be showing he cared more about getting answers than gaining Izaya's trust, and that would make him the bad guy.

_I have no idea how I can love such a manipulative little flea. He always has to turn everything into a game._

"Won't you be trusting _me_ by telling me?" Shizuo tried to counter.

"I'll be trusting you by expecting you to not force me to answer."

_Damn it. I'm not cut out for this sort of thing. He can always beat me when it comes to a battle like this. _

Shizuo was finding that Izaya was greedier then he had first thought. Izaya would do _anything _to ensure he got what he wanted, even if it meant manipulating the man he was in a relationship with. So what should he do? Should he completely oust him and call Izaya out on what strategy he was playing? Or should he try and play the game himself? He knew he wasn't cut out for it, but perhaps if he tried hard enough...

_Celty said I should just trust him. But I can't. It's not like my relationship is normal with him, on some level there is still a modicum of distrust between us that will be hard to get rid of, it comes from us being enemies for so long. But practice makes perfect, right?_

But Shizuo didn't think this was a good matter to practice on. This was a serious matter, one that wasn't suitable for trial and error. This matter, for him, was about Izaya's safety, and it needed to be secured.

_I can't bring myself to be outraged at him for trying to manipulate me like this, because it means that he cares enough about our relationship to use such a dirty tactic. _

Conventional relationship. Pfft.

"You do trust me, right?" Izaya crooned, cuddling into Shizuo's side.

And then Shizuo came to a decision. If Izaya was going to play dirty, then he was going to do so as well.

"Of course I do." Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya, and kissed him on the cheek.

_Bring it on, flea._

* * *

**I actually have an excuse for the abrupt ending this time. The next chapter is a continuation from this one. The night is not yet over! **

**Next chapter, I swear there will be more fluff and humour. **

**Before I do my usual thanks, I would like to inform anyone who actually reads these Author's Notes that I' am publishing another story.**

**Don't fret, I wrote it last Christmas and it's completed (and also edited.) So if anyone notices I'm updating another story at a rapid pace, just ignore it. I'm not abandoning this. I pinkie swear. If you are interested in reading it (which you probably aren't) it's a Naruto Fanfiction titled: Twelve Days of Terror. It's NaruSasu (which means Sasuke as the Uke) and takes place in modern times. Although it's titled 'Twelve Days of Terror' there are actually thirteen chapters.**

**I will try my hardest to write a new chapter for this before Christmas (As a Christmas present for you lovely people!) but if I don't get it up in time, it's because I've been too busy to write. Christmas is awesome, but it is hectic. **

**Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed! You guys all make me grin like the Cheshire cat.**

**I hope everyone is having a great December, and if you aren't, I hope this update cheered you up a little. **


End file.
